


【利艾】恋恋四季

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: * Trois Saisons Paro* 三轮车夫利 * 舞伶伦* 背景是上世纪80年代末，越南革新开放初期* 地点首都西贡，现Ho Chi Minh City, 胡志明市* 故事发生在炎热的夏季，却在初秋到来的时候渐渐平息。他终日浓妆，渴望金钱，风尘妖艳；他每晚到他接待客人的酒店门口等他，载他回家。越南的夏天，有着东南亚昏暗潮湿的暧昧；嘈杂中带着浓浓的水汽，有欲望，界限，白池塘和黑沟渠里散布着东方意蕴；有莲花，妓女，短命的诗歌，和贫穷中裹挟的梦。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	1. 遇见一个动人的身影，从此义无反顾地追随。

1987年7月，盛夏，西贡。

热带季风北起湄公河三角洲，南吹隆安省，过加前江流域汇入波雷诺哥。

街头熙攘嘈杂，阳光炽热。潮湿的夏季，第三世界都会里混合着中西方所有底层的市井气息。摩托车辆川流不息，空气粘稠地流动过肮脏的小巷、破旧的老屋，和金碧辉煌的宾馆。头戴斗笠的少女挑着花篮穿梭于纵横交错的街巷叫卖莲花，所经之处的暑气里多出一丝清白芳香。

这是一个除去旱季就是雨季的忘情都市，记忆中根植着殖民生涯与战争恶梦。植物苍翠欲滴，蝉叫虫鸣和着女人们干不透的心事。然而它又是那样色彩鲜丽，于饱和中孕育着延绵不断的爱与欲，像这一季停不了的雨。

利威尔骑着人力三轮车停到了他和工友日常的聚集地。受西方文化冲击，在传统的延续间这里随处可见资本主义入侵的痕迹。商业区巨幅的可口可乐招牌显示“US Import”，而低矮的城市电线杆上线路盘根错节，街区之隔，一面是嶙嶙磊磊的塑料棚街边摊，一面是新开发的时髦酒店楼盘。国家计划经济初见成效，西方游客在此地富裕逍遥，享受缠绵的人文空气和热带美景风情。三轮车夫每天都能拉载到金发碧眼的洋人，他们往往给小费很多。七八岁的小男孩抱着木箱贩卖香烟、打火机，路过街头理发的小伙，也有人当街乞讨。豪华酒店出入的南洋生意人来来往往。

“嘿！利威尔，我等你一早上了，带按摩油来了没？”在那一排停靠的三轮车间，奇兹率先直起了老腰，叫着身穿白汗衫，头戴棕色棒球帽的男人。

“带了。”利威尔停在他身边，伸手摸了摸宽敞领子下的衬衣方兜，“你的胳膊还疼是吗？”

“如果胳膊不疼，就轮到背疼了。”奇兹龇牙咧嘴地比划着患处，身子一动就飘来干汗和劣质烟草的味道。

利威尔坐在三轮车椅上，把清凉油式的小玻璃瓶扔给他。奇兹一把接住，翘起他那被晒到黝黑的腿开始涂抹。伊恩在一旁探过身来，“我也要来一点。”

利威尔把车停到法兰边上，法兰刚好想找他说话，“大哥，你来了。帮我说句公道话。”

“怎么了？”

青年用别着一根烟的耳背面向他，指着不远处一栋刷了黄漆的洋房，“你看到那个宾馆了吗？我和汉尼斯打赌，那里的毛巾肯定喷了香精。”

“为什么？”利威尔停稳了三轮车，坐上平时客人会坐的小后座。那里有靠椅，可以短暂休憩。他把布鞋和裤脚上的尘土拍掉，掏出一本纸页发黄的诗集，听着自己的小伙计聊。

“因为我们从那里接过来的客人，身上都有一阵香味，留到我座位上都是香的。”

“要我说，那都是钱的香味。”汉尼斯伸出手，他掌心向下的那一面是白色，手背却黝黑像枯木，年纪大了，从指背到手臂的一圈都是密密麻麻的晒斑，在胳膊半袖处分开一截。“有钱的地方，就有那味。”

伊恩拍了拍他，“毛巾都要香的，那可真是浪费钱啊。我们卖命赚钱，拉一个月，都不够在那里住最便宜的一晚。”

“哈。”汉尼斯也毫无沮丧地回答他，“四星级，五星级。都比不上我的千星豪华级！”

“你的什么千星豪华级？”法兰挑着眉毛问他。

汉尼斯把手撑住脑袋看天，“我躺在床上，就能看见一千颗星星。没有屋顶，就有星星啦！”然后像喝醉了酒一样嘿嘿地笑起来。

“哼。”法兰努努嘴，年轻的小车夫像含着一块槟郎，“至少你还有一张床！”他转向翻看书页始终安静的男人，“大哥，你还没看完这本旧书啊？你可真是坚定不移！”

利威尔在翻阅间目光飘向坐在不远处咖啡馆前的一位老者，老者身姿矍铄却面容沉默，黑色折叠椅旁是几个啤酒易拉罐剪成的烟灰缸。他就点着烟，终日坐在那里看小店的平民进进出出，浅绿的咖啡馆木质窗棂外有紫粉色野花。

“你注意到坐在咖啡馆外的那个美国人了吗？”利威尔忽然问法兰，“他已经在那里坐了两个礼拜了。你年轻肯定不知道，那里曾是一个军人酒吧。”利威尔远远看着他，拾荒的小女孩蓬头垢发来到老者身旁，站着还没有他坐着高。脏兮兮的小脸上只有一双大眼睛干净闪亮。美国老人冲她笑着，递给她一瓶矿泉水。

“他呀！”法兰拿肩膀上的毛巾打了打车把上的手汗算是做清洁，“是个越战老兵，名叫基斯。刚从太平洋那面过来。前几天坐我车，漫无目的，就在城里逛。好像是在找女儿……嘁，战时一夜风流，那女儿母亲早死了，哪找的着。”

话音未落，法兰敏锐地捉起扶手就往前跑，奇兹已经在他身旁一马当先——原来是两个洋人大妞走过来了，金毛卷发，胸前画着唐老鸭，他们赶紧上去接客。奇兹是腰也不疼了，或许还忍着，蹬上三轮车就载着一个姑娘走了。法兰的客人坐上车，他低头看了看链子，汉尼斯在后面喊，“还没修好啊！小心又掉啦，迟早出事啊你！”

法兰不理他，冲车上的洋妞一笑，勉强骑上走了。

利威尔不抢工友生意，继续看他的书。

忽然，一阵叮叮咣咣的物品砸烂声音从背后店铺传来。利威尔转过头去，只见一个身材高挑的妙龄青年从拥趸商铺掩映下的旅店仓皇出来，险些碰上卖糍粑的小贩。他走得故作镇定却慌慌张张，紧紧推着墨镜，披肩长发随不时回头的动作掠过V型领口下的蜜色肩膀。

受最初引进西方电影新进思潮的影响，那段时期年轻男子都流行穿法式桔梗长衫，但鲜有人穿起来曼妙。青年身上的裙衫呈香槟光泽，布料不算高档，然而他从腰往下，绒面上的波光截至盈盈脚踝，纤瘦灵逸像一条粼粼的鱼。利威尔的目光紧随着这位像是从大荧幕中走出来的丽人，并敏锐地察觉到他是遇上了麻烦——还没走两步，便有三个男人从旅店楼上跑下来，对着青年喊，“喂，给我回来！”

青年立刻加快动作朝利威尔的方向跑过来，利威尔从车上腾地一下跳起，拉着车子转了个角度就换到对方容易上来的位置。青年爬上三轮车的功夫男人就已经为他放好了坐垫，“我要坐车，快走！”他惊魂甫定地叫着，利威尔默契地从背后推车，迅速蹬上了脚踏，在后椅上坐定，刚刚读书休憩储备的力气全都用上，载着人驶出了商业区主道。

纠缠青年的三个男人看他坐上了三轮车跑得贼快，也就没再追，骂骂咧咧回去了。

年轻男子撑着扶手转头看，他的脊背僵直，可没有窝进靠垫放松的意思，“刚才真是好险了！”他焦急地说着，墨镜下的眼睛略过利威尔看向之前的旅店方向，可利威尔却看到他舞蹈演员般紧致的下颌和清瘦没有一丝颈纹的脖肩，露出的每一个部分都精雕出彩像仙，让人开始好奇他那双被黑色镜框遮住的眼。

“发生什么事了？”利威尔才问出这一句自己都有点意外，他不是个爱打听客人私事的人。萍水相逢，也就是路口几道戏院几家的事，油篷之下到车夫坐骑的距离，那短暂缘分，易逝如晨间露水。觉知到自己的反常，利威尔加快蹬车的速度，配合着客人远离那个街区。

“看好你的路，别这么八卦。”青年转过身来在人力车上坐定，傲然不羁地说，“在嘉定酒店[2]前放下我。”

利威尔认真看路，客运港外有集市小桥，寻常家女子侧着长直的黑发浣洗，随处可见的摩托车突突疾驰而过，一派市井的车水马龙。三轮车绕过花团锦簇的圆盘广场和苹果小摊，利威尔发现车前的人身上也有一股香——不是法兰他们所说的五星级宾馆毛巾味道，而是混了胭粉、润发乳和湿漉漉滚珠的味道，像一颗发散清甜的木瓜，配上他精心打扮过的气质模样，靓丽风尘倾了所经之处的每一条巷道。

青年拿出粉盒打开，他看着里面的镜子嘟囔，“该死的，把我的唇釉都蹭花了。那帮下流鬼！”

他摘下墨镜扔到一边，此时刚好穿过一道安静街区，绿树林荫，利威尔在他背后蹬车，刚好看到前方镜中的脸。

窄窄一方镜子里是一双被太阳光晃住、微微眯起的长眼，眉峰秀丽似柳叶，晶蓝色的瞳仁间迸进了金黄光线，呈现亮亮的一个芒圈。青年侧脸拨弄头发，观察脸上的妆，刀削般立体的鼻梁劈开了镜面，让另一侧脸藏在叶影的绿霾之下，只留一边的眼角带着银杏色星粉夺目生光。

利威尔只觉盛夏热风从他宽松的麻布裤管里由下灌入，那一阵气流带着林荫下的盎然温和，不断俯冲上他的胯部，腰间，连上身的棉布衬衫都被吹起了穹隆，干燥而暖，拂去了他一身未干的汗。男人喘着粗气却抑制着，心跳蔓至喉头和干燥的齿间。法国梧桐的阔叶在头顶闪着碧透光澜，他们穿行在绿色长廊里，风中传来西贡圣母圣殿主教座堂辽远的钟响。

越南南方四季如夏，平均湿度百分之七十五以上。一个偶然遇上，拥有美丽背影的人。

利威尔载着他，熙攘的街道上飘着莲香，他惊觉处暑也有令人醉心的时刻，从青年身上荡下的香风迎面吹到利威尔脸上，躁动的欲望顺着翩然掀开的毛孔发酵，微痒的战栗一寸一寸沿着他的肌肤表层攀爬。利威尔蹬着脚踏深吸一口气，他拼命在生存的生活，究竟有多久没有接触过一具散发着荷尔蒙清气的身体？

然而就在利威尔想多看几眼镜中人的脸庞时，念想停留在青年闭上粉盒的一刹那。

“他们最好搞清楚一些，我可从来没叫人送我回家！我又不和人过夜！这种人，真是恶心透了。”

看到车夫特别实诚可靠，这西贡河难得一见的美人儿一安全就发起了牢骚。

他的身上富有绵绵的轻甜气息，像被一层香草笼罩，有埋怨的张扬，也有东南亚热带季候中温润的生机，很骄傲也很有趣，是一种让人忍不住想要探其究竟的浩瀚玲珑之美——天真又尘世的矛盾。他又架上墨镜，遮住那双和他本人气质一样夺目的眼睛，推了把墨镜桀骜扬头，还不知道身后的人只需一眼，就已经在筹划着卖油郎独占花魁的故事，认准了他。

到达目的地酒店，午后太阳已经为天地间镀上一层金色氤氲，利威尔下车把车座为他放低，青年便在明晃晃的朦胧中轻轻走下，茶白色衬衫胸前有一道从领口到肚脐的抽褶，绳子打成一个细花蝴蝶，悬在腹部细韧的两条沟壑上。他递给车夫钱，“骑得真快呀。谢谢了。”然后就挂着手包，转头准备步入酒店。

“要等你吗？”利威尔抓着手把躬起身子叫住他。旧帽檐下，男人的脸虽然被长期日照晒出古铜色，但身材五官还是掩盖不了的健硕英俊，尤其那一双眼，成熟坚毅中却透着别样干净。

被示好的客人冲他笑了笑，明显没有讨厌，轻歌燕舞地客气道，“不用了，我还要好一会儿。”

“我不介意。”利威尔恳切作答，目光在酒店外显得很炽诚，像是他已经决定好。他的背景里，有人力车，摩托车，汽车和人海的多方鸣笛，一排市政宫的法国移民建筑楼复古辉煌。可在他的视听里，只剩下青年站在玻璃门前那一袭裙衫纤细的倩影，和墨镜遮瑕范围以外的一抹红唇。

这是个会跳舞的交际花，游弋在城里各大酒店和风月场所，靠取悦富人卑微地过活。利威尔从看他第一眼，凭借载客无数的经验就已经知晓。他挂着一粒水滴形弧面月光石，透明晶体上浮着一层蔚蓝光晕，碎碎滴在胸前，像露水滑落进衣领，欲坠摇摇，之前上车时就被利威尔多加注视到。廉价的半宝，在他肤间却被戴出文艺含蓄的诱导。斯人若彩虹，有美丽氛围的人，与他再多说一句话，恐怕也是男人的奢望。

可令人心生怀想的是，交际花对他的态度居然还不差。

也许是同一阶级的情感共通，青年之前从那种小旅馆仓皇落跑以及外人眼中的轻浮，在利威尔看来完全可以体谅。

他懂得以这位客人的社会层级，是需要一个可靠车夫送他回贫民区的家的。那地方或许在行船芦苇的临水木房，或许在城市尽头的火车道旁，圆形的拱桥、七拐八弯的逼仄小巷，总之，那里一定偏远并且夜间一路无光。

兴许对方也懂。哪怕他们的工作和外形都有差，出身这种东西，是同等血脉之阶的人一经触发便能引起共鸣的，他们仅仅是两颗颜色不同但大小一致的棋子，落在同一张贫瘠飘零的人生底盘上，谁也明白没必要和对方装腔作势。

“你不要管我了。要好几个小时，我会叫别的车。”青年说罢，不再给利威尔站在原地用眼神把自己击穿的机会，转头进了被侍者拉开大门的酒店。利威尔看到他浅色上衣背后透出来的一丝吊带衬里，持续的情动不禁越发滚热。他抬了抬帽檐将其中蓄满的热浪散出，额头和脊背又有汗流遍布。

利威尔的衬衫后面已经被汗水湿出一个地图，他拿起两升装的塑料瓶水狠狠灌了一口，燥热的除了身体还有脉搏。他取下帽子，站在青年进入的酒店门口拿水从头往下浇，冲走他的汗冲凉他的心——反正在这酷暑里，不出半个小时衣服就可以全干。水流顺着他敞开的领口滚落过平坦结实的胸膛，他在飞扬炙热的空气中甩着被水冲洗过的头发，水滴停在鼻尖，用手撩一撩湿发，等下又是一身清清爽爽。

男人记下了酒店。他算了算时间，决定再拉几个人。

等到日落，他要再回来。

回来接他一见钟情的来客，或许还是命中注定的爱人，那位叫他一击即中的芳心纵火犯。

他一向沉稳冷静不轻易笃定，却想要抓住这次的宿命。他想有机会再次直视那人墨镜下澄澈的眼眸。佛教在这座东南亚城市深入人心，连热带的季风都把他湿掉的头发吹得宁静，内心得到荡涤。

男人默默骑上脚踏车，采莲女挑着卖光荷花的空扁担与他擦肩而过。

从此，生活里除了浸满汗渍的衣物和形形色色的游客，似乎也不再仅仅有水缸边的药皂和冲头用的冷水。夜半热到睡不着，推窗时候，白色的棉帐外蛐蛐无时不在吟唱，0.5美金一碗的火车头汤河粉[3]他也要分吃两顿。

然而，昏黄烦闷的暑气里男人嘴角和衣摆在风中上扬。他自觉幸运，某人就这样猝不及防地出现，在他麻木重复的底层生活里红唇轻灵带着一抹亮，哪怕只是等着看着，人生也重启了希望。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1]Paro 原电影叫《恋恋三季》又名《忘情季节》，原因是胡志明市属热带季风性气候，一年之中仅有雨季和旱季，导演为所有底层群众增加了一个“希望的季节”。本文取四季，是单独给我cp加上个恋爱的季节xDD
> 
> [2]在法国殖民统治以前，越南首都官方名称是朝廷自创来源于汉语文言文的“嘉定（Gia Dinh)”。至1862年法国入侵的三年后被法国人取消“嘉定”一名，改为广为人知的“西贡”（Saigon)，类似于粤语“堤岸”。
> 
> [3]火车头河粉是越南河粉的代表，相传以前的越南火车站总有河粉卖，人们也习惯在上下车时吃上一碗牛河粉，久而久之“火车头”就成了河粉的代名词。有薄牛肉片和牛筋在里面，九层塔配料，清爽、酸辣咸鲜。
> 
> 写这篇之前被文手朋友调侃小心点，三轮车夫和舞伶都是极难刻画的角色，我十分同意。结果看了第六集被刺激到一定写美伦美焕伦来心情平复洗洗眼，于是就来了…写到艾伦以为车夫“实诚可靠”的时候我激动大笑！喂不知道那家伙是看上你了嘛哈哈！
> 
> 本文越往后面看越会发现引入人物很多交叉叙事，故事平行发生又相互交织。喜欢请欢迎告诉我你的想法，谢谢！


	2. 竹深树密虫鸣处，时有微凉不是风。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希斯特利亚在一叶扁舟上醒来。嘈杂的西贡街头，那些有故事的人在这座城市相互平行又交错地生活。

希斯特利亚在一叶扁舟上睁开眼，天空淡蓝日月为伴，堇色氤氲的湖泊中漂满了碧绿的莲叶和洁白的荷花，乡野星河图铺展在北回归线以南的晴雨巨幕上。荷塘深处有一片庙宇，庙里面住着仿若妖魔的主人，人们称他为“乌利老师。”

三天前，作为采莲女的她许诺把自己的手指“借”给乌利老师，他被传说永不见天日。

“每天早晨铃声很早会响起，之后要把花摘好，捆好，再拿到城里去卖。乌利老师以他的莲花为傲，他的花在西贡河最好，顾客们都喜欢。推荐你来的人对你评价很高，你一定要卖力工作，不要叫乌利老师失望了。”管事先生在见到少女的第一天如是告诫到。

“不会的。”希斯特利亚跟随在古色古香的荷塘建筑里，她走了一天才寻到这个地方，管事先生觉得她可怜。她住溏上木舍，灯光如萤火虫昏暗，脚底清凉的地板被工人们擦到反光。她会在这里度过自己年少的青春时代。睡了几个小时后被打铃声叫起，带她工作的老妇人戴上瓢形斗笠，于日出之前排着队向荷塘深处进发采莲。白的，绿的新鲜花骨朵还未开放，莲藕沉在淤泥中，宽阔的荷叶绿滢滢翠到天边，晨光下的露水在莲蓬上蹦跳。采莲的妇人们坐在泛舟上摇。

“洁白的花瓣，鹅黄的花蕊，翡翠的荷叶……女人的命运像雨滴，有的滴到富贵人家，有的滴到贫民窟……”

阳光突然明亮，盛着河水的阔大叶片在妇人们手中晃动，被初出的日头照得晶莹剔透。女人们日复一日在采莲时唱着同一首歌谣，希斯特利亚的眼光却飘向湖心中央的庙宇：乌木竹排，栉比嶙峋的青黑色瓦片，那里宁谧中透着肃静的距离，像一片月溯寒鸦。

“听说，乌利老师从未走出过那里？”她问并行的年轻姑娘。

“是的。妇人们说，他的灵魂早都已经飘走了……他以前是个诗人。”

一朵白花被递到希斯特利亚的单人木船上，领唱的妇人划着小桨到她身旁停下，“新人姑娘，到你了。”

少女应答接上歌，唱了一曲明丽动听的民谣：

“是否有人知晓，那稻田里有多少根稻  
河流有几道湾，白云有几层  
有谁能扫得完森林里的落叶  
谁能命令风不要吹得树木摇  
一只蚕要吃多少桑叶才能吐丝织一件彩衣……”

塘里的妇人看着这位面容清澈如水的小姑娘，听完后心里百味杂陈，都静了。她们郁郁地望向她，有人摘下斗笠欲言又止，那眼神里有一种自惭而尘埃落定后的怆凉，就像歌里雨滴一样不祥的女人命运。不少妇人划着小船避开了她。

“这帮老家伙，几十年了都在唱老掉牙的一首歌，慢慢就以为这里是她们的了……希斯特利亚，别理她们，你唱你的，也许就有人爱听呢？”同伴姑娘漾舟过来，安慰在这一群沉默审判中尴尬失语的少女。

白天，希斯特利亚挑着清晨摘好捆好的荷花穿行在闹市中的大街小巷，一副竹担架在她纤瘦肩膀上。集市里，从修车棚里跑出的黄狗瘦骨嶙峋，在积着污水的巷口旁撒尿，卖甘蔗的小贩车边堆满了青绿色蔗皮，小酒馆的木门外潮热粘稠的空气永不散动。暑热像一股瘴气一样笼罩着开放的酒店城区和没落的城市街道。

“新鲜洁白的荷花——”希斯特利亚一路叫卖，所到之处都浮动着一层暗香。她在一栋新潮的法式洋房前被楼上风度翩翩的海外归侨叫住，“真香啊……多少钱一束？”

5000 盾，相当于0.3美金。少女秀丽年轻的脸被暑气蒸得熏红，从马尾中出跑出几缕湿发弯弯垂在眉前。她身上沾满荷花清香脱俗的淡雅气息，像城中看不见的风。正午时分烈日当头，她路过酒店，看到巨大的广告招牌上是她从来没喝过的可口可乐。少女拿起竹篮里的塑料瓶装斗升水，在三轮车夫载客的树荫下灌过几口，继续卖花赶路。

夜半，虫鸣蝉动，夏风中一缕烛火照亮少女疲累干净的睡容。管事先生轻轻推醒希斯特利亚，低声告诉她，“乌利老师要见你。”

夜阑人静，曲径通幽，管事先生挑着灯笼，小舟载着少女游弋过暗中河流，水光粼动，被月亮洒下的清辉照亮，整个池塘像投射了天宫行河。蛐蛐悠鸣环绕的庙宇遗世独立般具象呈现在少女面前。长廊被河水萦绕，轻灵响动异常隐秘。迈开几丛花房，她走进阒静的房间，先听到一阵咳嗽声，接着看到一位老人从黯黑的雕栏屏风里摇着轮椅走出。他的脸藏在月亮照不到的地方，门口的书桌上点着一盏油灯，墨香飘散在门厅通往池塘的穿堂夜风里。

老人声音低沉肃穆，像时刻封尘在岁月中，“我今天叫你来，是请求你一件事。能不能把你今天在荷塘里唱的那一首歌……再唱一遍给我听。”

“我不明白。”原来莲叶深处，有人听到了她那不受欢迎的歌。

“你来这里，不是为了弄明白的。”乌利老师回答。

希斯特利亚看到书桌上的诗稿，想了一下，垂下头来娓娓开口。

老人还未听完就剧烈咳嗽起来，像勾起了什么往事，他转着轮椅逃开，“你走吧！”他穿着对襟严谨的黑色褂衫，背影模糊寂寥。

面对阴森的庙宇和奇怪的老人，第二天，少女自己又来造访。

“你能告诉我，是谁教你那首歌的吗？”老人继续追问那首曲。

“是我姐姐。”少女答，“她们都说您，多年来未曾离开过寺庙。”

“并不是这样……每天早上，我的耳朵透过这窗，听见鸟儿振翅的声音，我的鼻子跨越厚重的墙壁，闻到我的池塘飘来莲香，而我的眼睛，每日穿过这庙宇，伴随着日出日落……我的心，早已经挣脱了肉体束缚……所以我的灵魂，一直都在向外飞翔。”

“只是您不再写诗。”

“我很希望自己的个人见解可以得到欣赏。请问你读过我的多少？”

“已经很多了。”少女研究着措辞，她的声音和面容一样清净，明亮暖心却不滥情，“多到，足以了解您痛苦的过去。”

“你怎么会了解？”

“我很长一段时间，也一直都是自己一个人……”

“你并不了解，那种走在大街上，小孩指着你没有了的鼻子嘲笑你，拿石子扔你；或者，路过的地方，门窗都被关上，像对一头怪物。”

“所以您才一直躲藏在庙里……”

“我从未躲藏。”身患麻风病的诗人终于从暗房里转动轮椅出来，面对着希斯特利亚。他的脸上长着一粒粒肉瘤，手指也已经被病痛折磨掉光了，皮肤因长期不接受日照而无比惨白，身形在阴暗的室内轮椅上伛偻崎岖。

可他的思想却未凝滞退化，似乎还保有对美学的追求，就像他名下最漂亮的荷花。希斯特利亚愿意同这样的他说话。

“您想过，要离开这里吗？”

“我夜半时常做梦，梦见自己离开庙宇。在我年轻的时候，手里提着十二篮最洁白最雅丽的荷花，去青年流动市场上卖。每次靠近孩童和女人，我都会将荷花洒向河里，变成一道洁白的河流，自由，且纯洁，飘浮在水上市场，那时我才是真正回家……可是我会在午夜惊醒，那时我就知道，那都是我不可能实现的梦……”

他在迷思中顿挫，“姑娘，你越界了。你可以走了。”

希斯特利亚拿起他发黄的手稿，那都是他手指没了以前写的。

“用我的手指来代替您的，让我写下您所钟爱的诗吧。”少女眼中没有刻意蕴藏的悲悯或畏惧，她从来都能与不安的人进行真诚抚慰的对话，这天赋来源于她天真苦痛的童年，泠泠善意涓永流长。

“我已经没有思绪了，你还是走吧……”老人沉郁着，对自己失望地答。他垂了头转动轮椅背过身去。

末了他又停下，也许做了人生暮年里最最重要的一个决定，“那我们就……从明天开始吧。”

于是她做了他的笔，代替他不能写字的手。他失去的手指似是复得，思想的清流又汩汩延续。

夜幕降临，热带都市的不夜城既有传统熙攘的市井气息，又有缠绵黏腻的云水风情。

利威尔把他的人力三轮车在宾馆对面停下，这个地区傍晚过后灯光都浮漾着湿湿的红光，黢黢魅魅，来自东南亚各地的老板都爱留宿于此。利威尔掏出他随身携带的那本旧书，在路灯下翻看。蚊虫嗡嗡落到他精瘦细韧的手臂上被他拍开，然后在一处处微红疙瘩上滴上清凉油，抬头再望一望从对面宾馆中走出的人。几位洋人来到他身边想要搭车，他礼貌地摇摇手，借着路灯继续坑吭哧哧读他的书。

再次抬起头的时候发现要等的人已经出来了，利威尔赶紧收下书，坐直了身体向那边骑去。

读了不知道几百年的旧诗集在红灯下也让他难辨，可才见过一面的人，隔着一条晦暗街区，彼此历经过千山万海，那人却像一杯夏日冰啤让他即刻舒凉，混合着躁动心悸，变成他从今往后毕生的梦想。

艾伦被一个身穿宽大西服的高个子男人送出，他巧目盼兮地同那男人告别，男人从西服兜里拿出一张美元大钞作势要塞到他领口，被他巧妙避开，含笑着说，“下次吧。”然后他独自往街另一边走去准备叫出租车。利威尔在一旁静静等他忙完和客人的所有事之后，才应时骑着车直接停到他身旁。

“诶，又是你？”艾伦有一点吃惊，这次他没戴墨镜，一双浅色虹膜中带碧的鹿眼比想象中还大还晶亮，落着点迷惘少年的纯真。他站在花灯般暧昧的红光之下，问三轮车夫，“你为什么在这里？”

利威尔被这青年墨镜之下不似凡人的美貌给震蒙了，对方光瞧着他的眼睛对他说话他都几近要晕倒。也许需要找一个理由，是半夜中暑了？他从自己荒谬的臆想中抽神而出，被成熟理性捞着故作镇定地答，“我来载你啊。”

“这么晚了，我不是说了我会叫别的车？”

“我说了我不介意。”

艾伦抓了抓手包仔细看向他，这男人倒不像其他劳作了一天的车夫一样风尘仆仆汗气熏天，相反他衬衣整洁头发清爽，沉稳安静废话不多，仿佛性格里有海。艾伦想起白天他拉车使力时，侧颈动脉的精韧鼓动，还有敞口衬衫中被晒成古铜色若隐若现的胸肌线条……于夏日的晚风中，他似听到夜槿抽芽的萌动，青年顿感事情不妙。车夫身上飘着一股硫磺香皂的味道，敢情，为了接他——这个经常被所谓“正经人”骂脏的陪酒招待，这男人还专门回去洗了个澡？

“你……你不是为了赚钱才来的，对吗？”艾伦问道。

“我就是特别想让你出门就有车坐。这个时间，很多车都不太安全。”

“那你就安全？”

怎么说呢……男人被青年问到不说话。不就搭个车，这两个人一来一回、诘问探讨的，庄重到像是在决定开房一样，而这事还偏偏发生在最不懂得庄重的人身上。男人看看座椅想随时为他放下来，又抬起眼睛看看他。那狭长眉宇和铅蓝色瞳仁，锐利的形状气场被柔情讨好的心绪所抵消——艾伦最受不了为他挚诚为他愚笨的这一挂，不会给他钱也没钱给他，却让他最最愧疚还不上。

“……好吧。”艾伦踟蹰了一会儿绕到座椅那边，感觉坐上这个车就不容易再下来似的。利威尔紧随着帮他扶好靠背。

“送我去二区。”艾伦指示道，那是低收入人群聚集的一块地方。

在星光下争取来一晌独处，利威尔载着他刚认识的人走过河边夜幕下的拱桥，在忽明忽暗的巷道上，听艾伦有一句没一句地和他说话。白天的青年像一只骄傲艳丽的孔雀，夜幕沉下，他从浮华世界里款步而出，虚伪装腔的神经绷不住了。离开宾馆舞厅和大堂，利威尔狭小的三轮车座接纳了他的真实和放松。

“明天我要去世纪宾馆工作。那里有很多有钱的客人，他们很懂得如何哄人开心，我真是受够那些穷光蛋了……诶你说我是不是贱？刚那家伙给钱我都不要，明明挣的就是这份银子，我还忌惮人待我轻薄……”

艾伦在这酷夏的晚上热到不行，他拿手夸张地拽下衣领，脖颈到胸膛袒露一片蜜色流华，完全不顾三轮车夫就在身后几厘米处，紧接着就捞起背上汗津津的长发，白天那股被利威尔捕捉到的荷尔蒙清气随着缓慢流动的河风占据了男人所有感官毛孔，让他有一瞬间失神。利威尔险些蹬空，为自己难以自控的须臾失智感到羞愧，心里却更加确定了某些事。他听到艾伦在前面问，“有烟吗？”

“没有。”

对方没有苛难，清楚能从这骑三轮车的乡巴佬身上指望什么呢？艾伦的V形衬衣领几乎被抓得露出一半肩头，里面纤细欲断的浅色吊带像他此刻的疲态一样慵懒。

“反正现在啊，抽烟还是太热了……我这会儿就想呆在酒店的空调房，躺在大床上，空调能一觉开到起床。我的客人都是这样，可我还不想留在那陪他们过夜……结果现在被你送回家，我的家里只有一台破风扇，吱吱啦啦的……”

三轮车行过夜市，那里的大排档热热闹闹，艾伦看了一眼又开始和他确信安全的车夫聊，“我现在又想喝酒了……我猜你也不喝吧？”

利威尔看着他垂顺的乌发答，“不喝。”语音里掺着的温柔不知有没有被喧嚷的档口隐没掉。

艾伦听了，声音却突然变得尖刻。他反问道，“那你还会干嘛？”转过头来势要数落男人，“你既不抽烟，又不喝酒，活着有什么意思？就知道去酒店门口等漂亮舞伶啊？嘁……别以为你脑袋里装那些东西我不知道……”

“你既然知道，为什么还要上我的车呢？”这车夫样貌很帅，讲起话来对他望眼欲穿。

这下轮到艾伦沉默了。他靠上椅背眼睛一闭，不管男人说什么，歪着脑袋随时打算装死睡着，像个对爱情不合格也不负责的信徒。

车越行至艾伦要求的地方，道路越窄，灯光越暗，有搭在临街木房上未干的衣服在向下滴水，滴到利威尔的三轮车上，头顶一片鱼骨深林般的电线密密麻麻。他们忽然听到一声狗吠，紧接着是石子跳过臭水潭，在车轮边蹦进下水道铁栏口的撞音，漆黑的前路有人亮起了手电筒。

“该死的，不会又停电了吧？”艾伦一慌就急着要下车，被身后的利威尔临危不乱按住，同时几道光束齐齐打在他们身上，照到艾伦的脸——早都热脱了妆。他被晃到眯起眼，无奈地回答对方领头人的话，“我家在这。”

手电灯在利威尔身上也停留片刻，男人理解对方并无恶意，可却在蓦然间疼惜起艾伦。

一个礼拜至少三次，他每晚都是这样不接受过夜，一个人回到漆黑闷热的家，却不得不面临盘问的吗？

“你是谁？”牵着巡逻犬的人问。

“三轮车司机，我来送他回家。”利威尔气息很稳，语态沉着，旁边的人对领头人补了句，“是的，他（艾伦）住在这里。”

“……放他们过去吧。”

艾伦被利威尔继续载着到了家门口。他不动声色地解释男人已经清楚了的事情，有点两人共同疗伤慰藉的意思，

“我们这一带呢，停电了就有点不安全……有些街区还会更乱。所以会有人来检查……”

他对于属于他自己的真实生活在利威尔面前没有一点掩藏，脸上没有招待客人时艳抹的唇釉和浓妆，脂粉混着热汗成膜滑落鬓角颈间，那块水滴状月光石被人的体温热液滋养到更亮。

“这下还什么空调房，连破风扇都转不起来了……”青年自嘲着，至少是没有假笑。这些话，他怎么可能说给同他调情的客人们听呢？人生海海，他的虚荣他的低微，好容易在奔波逆流的矛盾中撞上同类，为对方互为相同又互为不同的神秘感和共鸣性相吸引，劳苦相怜化作咸涩的苦碱，在不必自欺欺人的间隙里沉喘栖息。

利威尔看着艾伦归家的背影，再次掀起帽檐，散去闷在里面一路的热流。他执意不收艾伦的钱，说他做这一切都是为了自己。

他一介小人物，也许一辈子都会活得黯淡无光，他生来就不是世界的主角。但世上有很多美好的感受，美到寂寞或者无望。他痴望着，也是难得理想。

情人若是诗集该多好，可以日日揣在怀里头。

闷热的空气里水汽升腾，天空低矮下来，利威尔撑起油篷。

载着不同人的心事，又一个雨夜西贡城。

TBC.


	3. 两个寻找，一个等待。

法尔科抬头看了看天，灰度不一的云层朝中间汇笼聚集，傍晚的天空闷出一阵暴雷。又要下雨了。

他套上塑料布做成的雨衣，从师父休憩的床板底下抽出缠着皮带的木匣，汲上凉拖，在雷雨欲来的傍晚向游客聚集的市中心跑去。

法尔科是一个小卖货郎，今年六岁了（这是师父告诉他的，具体有没有他自己也不知道）。越战后的孤儿千千万，师父养了他，还有一群和他一样的流浪孩儿。他需要每天卖货，用挣的几张票子换一口饭。他抱着张开的小木箱，脖子里挂个根绳，箱子的托盘处放着香烟、口香糖，竖起来的箱盖上挂着电子表、打火机、指甲刀。他像这座城市里无数或擦鞋或卖货或拾荒的小孩儿一样，每天跋涉着小短腿在街道上走来走去，是一个流动的小货架。

夜深了，雨一直下。连绵成串的水滴顺着他塑料布罩着的帽檐往下淌，淋湿他的鼻尖和头发。为了躲雨，他抱着匣子跑到酒店建筑突出的阳台底下，“香烟，打火机……”他叫卖着，向从玻璃门里进出的每一位客人兜售。有来谈生意的南洋商人看到他可怜，会弯下身子从他的木匣里随便捡一样东西，然后再扔一张钞票给他。他也会追着某个他以为会买东西的人盲目地跑进酒店玻璃门，塑料凉鞋哒哒沓沓，鞋底在水中泡过不防滑，让他在酒店门廊的大理石地板上险些摔跤。他抬头望望，正好是一个晃到他眼睛的巨型水晶吊灯。酒店大厅空间开阔，金碧辉煌，和他住过潮湿逼仄的地方都不一样。电梯里出来的男男女女，穿着整齐套装和干净皮鞋，动作从容优雅，好像和师父以及师父带回家的女人们也不是一个物种。雨水顺着透明塑料布滴滴答答落在酒店大堂镜子一样的地板上，从下到上照出和高档酒店洁净干燥格格不入的他，更别提他怀里衬布都黑乎乎的小木箱和“雨衣”下像从垃圾堆里捞出来的破衣裳。

他从另一个世界走进来。

法尔科小小的，抱着旧匣子和劣质商品站在酒店中央，被这五光十色的光景疑惑并震慑到了——原来他所生活的城市，还有这样的地方……

酒店保安边语言警告边朝他走过来，在要把他连人带箱提溜着扔出去之前，一个身穿茶歇长衫的漂亮大哥哥蹲到了他身旁同他讲话，温柔的手从背后轻轻托着他的小脑瓜把懵懵懂懂的他送出了大堂。

雨还在下，生意没做出几单，法尔科又渴又饿，追着躲雨的小店棚盖来到一个黑黢黢的小巷。一个酒鬼在他打开的匣子上拿了一块口香糖就走，他执拗地抓住那人胳膊，“钱！”对方糊弄着给他匣子上扔了几个硬币，紧接着就钻进一家酒吧。

酒吧街明明暗暗的霓虹在黑夜里有种迷离的吸引。四下无人，雨夜里的这种地方，是个人都不会停留，或钻进酒吧了。法尔科漫无目的，他跟着那个人也走了进去。水晶细丝的塑料幕帘后面，又是一派热闹喧哗的群像。黄橙蓝色的灯光在暗度空间里影影绰绰，法尔科不说话，就好奇地四处张望着。这里没人理他，人们拿着酒瓶面对面倾谈，酒保在吧台后调着酒，加了冰推给客人。小卖货郎在一个卡座旁边停下，座位上的美国人拿他商品匣中的打火机给自己点了根烟。

雕着美洲豹的圣光打火机翻个面，隐隐约约刻着几行小字：

“长官，当我降临在圣彼得，我作为一个士兵，向您报告。我在地狱服刑。1968-1969.”

美国人念着锡皮色机身上刻着的英文字，眼里惊诧中汇入回忆和意向，“上帝，这鬼东西是真的吗？你从哪搞来的？”

有人会拿越南战争留下的东西，和香烟、口香糖一同去卖？这小鬼贫穷的装备和简单无知的面庞提醒基斯，可能比起纪念，对有些人来说生存更重要。小鬼和他的主人应该根本就不知道这玩意儿是什么，对于一个退伍老兵来说又意味着什么。

“听着，我给你五万盾，让我拿走它，怎么样？”美国人用英语询问，伸出一个手掌示意“五”。

然而小男孩坚定地摇头，他把小指头全张开来，比划着，“十”。

“十万盾？你疯了吗？”老人问。他不会知道法尔科遵照的是师父的定价，十千盾。

两人一个比“五”，一个比“十”，老人甚至问他这一箱子破烂值多少钱，由于语言不通，他俩始终僵持不下。

自从基斯再度踏上这座北太平洋西岸极近赤道的国家，他的懊悔无望，和这里底层人民的焦虑一样在高热的暑气里水深火热。他白天坐在咖啡馆——也就是从前很多美国人在的军人酒吧对面，看着来去的客人，希望从中搜寻到回忆里、照片上的脸孔，他曾在那里爱上过一个女人也抛弃过她。如今他富有健康，却妻离子散。三轮车夫载着他穿过城市的大街小巷，然后他在每个寻不到混血女儿的夜晚郁郁买醉。

“让我们暂时把这些事情放一边……我有的是钱。”美国人独居异乡，晃晃手中的美金，叫法尔科坐下来，递给他一瓶酒。“你在这街上卖了多久了？”他拿出一张照片给法尔科看，“我也有个女儿。她妈妈给我写过信，已经不在了；我没见过她。战争结束后我就回去了……你那打火机，说不定也来自我战友。”

法尔科听不懂英文。他渴了，在老人的鼓励下，拿起桌上装着液体的酒瓶就学着其他人的样子灌了起来。

法尔科不明白，为什么一个高高大大的美国人对自己吐露心绪。他的打火机让基斯似乎又看到冷战时期的越南往事。

“喝吧孩子……等我找到女儿，也许我也能好过一点……喝吧……我不会告诉任何人，就当是你和我的秘密……”

幼小的孩子一口一口喝着短短人生中从未有过的凛烈，迷幻，音乐，攒动的人群和舞池里摇摆的身体让他的头越来越晕，声光色在感官和视野里旋转、放大又模糊，最后劳顿的困意也一齐袭来，他在超负荷的酒精作用下脑袋砸到桌面上沉沉睡去。

等他醒来时，酒吧里明明灭灭的灯光和此起彼伏的人声几乎和来时一样，时光在这里面仿佛永远于狂躁中静止，飞舞的发丝配合聒噪的音响，酒精蒸发在空调冷气里，舞者扭动的线条再把它推开。法尔科睁开双眼，第一件事就是摸放在自己脚底下的木匣——他摸到的是空空如也。

桌上放着付过钱的酒水账单，美国大兵也像他的木匣子一样消失了。

法尔科一瞬间就彻底酒醒，锃亮的小脑门里仿佛被点起一串鞭炮，噼里啪啦震得他是头痛欲裂小命难保。他拦住酒保急切地问，“看见刚才那个美国人了吗？”

他抓着所有路过的大人们问，在得到否定回答后拔腿就往酒吧外面跑。

密集的雨点中法尔科边问边跑，就那么一点儿，失失张张，像熄灭的小柴火、飘零的小树苗，他问街头擦鞋匠，“有没有帮一个美国人擦过鞋？”擦鞋匠说，“下了一天的雨，今天没有一个客人来过啊……”

一定是被美国人带走了！小木箱里放着他所有要卖的货物，丢了木箱等于换不到钱吃饭，换不到钱吃饭他就没法再同师父一起生活……他师父宁愿丢的是他，也不愿意是值不了六美金的木方块。

终于，他在寻了一天一夜无果后，迈着疲乏的步子走回家，那里是某一个左拐右拐不知名并且又脏又破败的小巷。比脚步更沉重的，是以他的年纪尚未理解何为焦灼的心情，唯独可以预料到的是后果很严重。

他师父从一张驾在改装机车的木板子坐起来，头顶上昏黄的灯泡只有一根岌岌可危的细线吊着，灯泡表面蒙了灰，光线也在抓不稳的电线飘摆里散啊散的，师父黝黑的皮肤被照得灰一块白一块。

师父甚至没给他倒口水，对着两手空空的法尔科就赏了一大嘴巴，“不找到就别回来！“然后揪着他的耳朵，像泼一盆长毛的洗脚水一样把他丢了出去。男孩身体滚到湿漉漉的墙角又被弹回来，脑子被震坏一样，鼻子里窜入狗尿和腐臭了的米粉味道。

对三轮车夫来说，湄公河三角洲地区那高温32摄氏度、降水量270毫米的漫长夏季似乎总也过不完。

法兰小跑着去街对面买了两袋鲜榨的冰甘蔗汁，又回到可口可乐招牌下给利威尔一份。拆迁房上的本地人站在二楼阳台对路过的小贩说，“给我扔一包花生上来！”然后她哎呀哎呀地和小贩一来一回接着，把装好钱的塑料袋扔下去让小贩捡走。

法兰坐上自己的三轮车座说，“等这边都拆了以后，不知道那些酒店会不会占了我们的地盘。”西贡城已经是完美融合了欧洲文化和东方韵味一座城，这里根植着殖民历史和战争记忆，带着春风沉醉的繁杂。而来自西方世界的商业文明依然在强势地入侵，雨后春笋般的酒店楼盘在色彩鲜亮的都市里拔地而起，将更多劳苦工作者的生存空间挤榨到囿于蚁穴。

“我只是不希望自己到了那个年纪，还在街上拉车载客。”法兰看着在对面歇脚的奇兹和汉尼斯。

利威尔循声看向那两人，浑身都晒得像干枯的老树皮，晒斑和老年斑在臂膀上讳莫难辨。他们无儿无女，找情人也要花钱。然而不用想也知道他们不舍得，辛辛苦苦不停地蹬，有时上坡、上石阶，游人在车上坐，自己还要下来抬，又沉又重，抬完了车继续蹬，每一刻腰都在疼。

想到这里利威尔的心有霎时的抽痛。情人，和钱。地位，身份……到底舍不舍得，值不值得？

“对了大哥！三轮车比赛又开始了，你要参加吗？”小年轻高亢的声音把利威尔思绪带回，法兰嘬着甘蔗汁兴高采烈地对他讲，“赢的人可以获得两百美金呢！”

“不想参加。”利威尔兴味索然，他还是关心法兰道，“今年谁是你的竞争对手？”

“是八条街的米克！那汉子，老猛了，扬言要拿他的铁血悍马干翻我！屁！看小爷我，用掉了链的车子一样收拾他……喂大哥考虑一下吧！两百美金啊……”

晚上，艾伦一出酒店门就碰上停到他身旁的利威尔。青年一副“你怎么又来了”的悚然，又熟悉、又别扭、又甜蜜、又头疼的样子总结为：妆容失色，

“你怎么回事啊！怎么老是来？你不会是跟踪我吧？”

“是你每次都在车上告诉我，第二天你要去哪个宾馆啊……”

“哈？我的错？！我说你就听啊？你傻不傻啊有没有搞错！”

今天艾伦的上衣是丝绒酒红色，坐在利威尔车上，背心吊带丝丝盈盈，后面裸了一整块，香肩玉背，蝴蝶骨间的嶙嶙沟壑流淌着细汗，被身后男人义无反顾地观赏。

夏日里的艾伦·耶格尔是一剂春药。

“这条路，我以前走过，是我们中学时候的校道。我有时还能想起我读书那时候，穿白色的国服，盛夏的道路上，开满了火红的凤尾花。很多人会在花飘落以前摘下一片，别头发上；有的同学会赠给喜欢的人，我们就把它晒干，夹在书本里做书签。那样，就可以永远记着那个送花的人了……”

艾伦的声音有一丝怅然，利威尔探过身轻轻地在他耳际答，“那你一定收到过很多吧。”

青年沉默了一阵，蜜彩流光的后背随呼吸起伏。哪怕是现在这样，偶尔还要舔舐纯真年代的棒棒糖。然后歇一宿，日复一日画上浓妆粉墨登场。

“知道吗？我不会一辈子干这行的。我有我的打算。虽然现在，能赚一点是一点……”

利威尔紧抿的嘴唇像张开希望的裂口，鼓起勇气问道，“我想请问一下，你的费用是多少？”

“什么费用？”

“就是……和你相处一晚的费用。”

“五十美金。怎么啦……”艾伦回过身来摸着车把对他俏皮地笑，“你碰上和我一样的客人啦？还是想给我介绍客户呀？”

“没有，就是问问。”

“哈……但是我一般不愿意过夜。是你的话……可以考虑一下。等你有五十美金再说吧！”

艾伦的指尖刚不小心碰到了利威尔的手，配上谈论的话题，就那一瞬间两人对视的眼眸里都有点暗中流火。

艾伦收回了笑容转过身去。

水网密布的港口贸易镇上，夜风吹过的小道旁有撑起的白色蚊帐，穿着背心和宽松短裤的姑娘在里面蜷腿睡着，旁边点着一盘蚊香青烟袅袅。

艾伦忽然开口道：“我觉得呢，我工作的地方，人都不一样。他们穿西服，睡洋房，付小费，他们的品味他们的说话……这个国家的一切都是为这些人服务的，不像我们活得这么憋屈……车夫、舞伶还有卖香烟的小童贩都不是那个世界的。等到酒店越来越多，城市越来越开化，他们的光辉也会更加扩大……我们，全都活在他们的阴影下。”

他目光如洞地看向前方，“总有一天，我也要进入那个世界……我也要过那样的生活。哪怕是，嫁给其中的某个人……”

利威尔牵动唇角，像咬一块腐坏苦烂的槟郎，从他的声音里可以听出紧皱的眉峰，艾伦见都还没见过，“我不认为这是你解决生活的方法。”

“那有什么方法来解决？嫁给三轮车司机？”

或许他觉得自己已经被男人逼得太近，要割断那个人的专注深情，“你看你，哪里像进得去那种地方的人？”

“我不认为进那种地方的人就一定适合你。最重要的，永远是「人」。何况我也有别的途径赚钱……”

“哎呀烦死了你不要说了！我阿妈一辈子给人做苦力，累断了腰，去世了。我不要和她一样，我就是要过有钱人的生活……”

艾伦气鼓鼓地跳下车去买点心，他被一个原本和他无关紧要的三轮车夫给气毛了，骄傲的花孔雀变成被拔掉毛的花公鸡，再说就要真在红海中沦陷，被热望的开水烫了。宵夜能化解愁绪。他的野心和欲望那么大，这种老实温厚的土老帽能理解什么？艾伦站在小贩盛有食物的纱窗玻璃面前，抱着手臂肩带滑落。他消了消气，余光瞥见仍杵在原地等他的利威尔，闭上双眼，厌恶自己般把红色吊带怨怼地扶上。

他不是很好意思，每天服侍那么多人，喂他们饮酒、为他们跳舞搔首弄姿，唯独在利威尔这，少了面子与里子的最后一块遮羞布，他有些羞赧无措。膨胀的虚荣和野心快把他自己都装不下了，偏偏就有人不动声色，含蓄默默地在一点点击碎它。

他感到心悸和惶恐。他不能承受的东西，比如爱情，他不敢要。

利威尔把车停在汉尼斯旁边，抬眼就是吊儿郎当车夫没有屋顶的“千星豪华级”。盛夏的晚风不断蒸干他们浃背的汗，一层又一层，屋里太热了，睡不着。

第一次在可口可乐牌下听到汉尼斯提“银河屋顶”或“千星豪华级”这么乐观的说法之后，利威尔怎么也没想到就在当天，有一颗星真的撞在了他头上。

艾伦惊慌失措地从小旅馆跑出径直奔向了他，法兰和奇兹刚刚才载着其他客人走远；他身上没有车夫们讨论的五星级酒店香精味道，他风尘世故里裹挟的天真迷住了他。

利威尔掏出艾伦刚刚送给他的芭蕉饼，打开漂亮的包装盒，奶香甜腻的气息让夏风柔软，他咬下一口，醇厚饱满的口感安慰着他的胃腹。

在刚刚和他不欢而散之后艾伦又调回去找他，不是咋咋呼呼，而是别别扭扭的，像递情书的傲慢女同学，“拿着吧。”他说，“我才不是对谁都这么大方。”

艾伦向来在他面前说实话，那这句话，是不是在暗示着什么？他几乎可以想象到青年火急火燎地冲回家，肯定要闭上门来抓狂后悔自己的举动——这很不艾伦·耶格尔，疯了一样。

利威尔抬头望向晚空与落星，笑自己像十几岁初恋小孩胡思乱想。汉尼斯在一旁打着呼噜，梦中一机灵，鸡皮疙瘩上身，激醒了。估计是嗅到了恋爱的味道。

利威尔打算参加三轮车比赛。艾伦给的谜题，答案他要亲自去找。

TBC.


	4. 西化中的东方

失去手指的乌利老师又开始写诗了。希斯特利亚站在荷塘前的阳台上朝远处眺望，藤蔓枝叶攀附在雕栏上，空气中鼓荡的暗香浮动，天空和河流都是碧色的。少女眉目如画，心也像荷花一样纯洁，她并没有意识到自己唤醒了老人干涸多年的诗兴和生的喜悦。每天黄昏她会造访乌利老师的书房，湖心中央，月晕晚照，河风带来水汽和一池莲香，希斯特利亚研墨，记下老人的一切青年回忆或暮年畅想。

“月色如此苍凉，也比不过泛着淡白的湖面，  
热恋中的情侣，依然心存欢喜；  
在稀薄的云层中望见一簇彩虹，  
写下这些诗句，如敲响一个沉寂的音符，  
拨动一根紧绷的琴弦，  
颤动一束微弱的光芒，  
全在我废弃心脏中不断回响……”

老人边念希斯特利亚边记，末了他会殷切地问，“都记下了吗？”“记下了。”

只是一两个礼拜之后希斯特利亚发现，乌利老师无论是脑中的灵感还是日渐虚弱的身体都像是盛满水的容器，诗情和精力顺着她的笔尖尽数流淌至淡黄色稿纸，然后他就越来越虚弱，才情被抽干，越来越易睡，等到积累的容量都被掏空以后，他就如一个再无实体的灵壳。

“今天就到这吧。”

“我还可以再写的。”

“不幸的是，我已经想不出能叫你写下的句子了。”

尽管这是希斯特利亚不愿意看见的，可乌利老师也默认了这弥留之际，身心都毫无保留散去的光热。老人用莲花和诗歌连接着正遗忘着他的外界世界，有时候希斯特利亚并不觉得他是个隐者，他终究只是个单纯的理想者和无奈的病人，活在无奈的痛苦里。

九月的一天，她照常乘小卡车与采莲妇人到城里卖花，有什么东西竟然在这座西方殖民记忆尚未褪去的东方都市悄然驻扎着。

“新鲜洁白的荷花……”少女挑着装满两筐荷花的担子一路叫卖，城中依旧高温繁闹，铺着粗糙帘布的木架上摆着便宜的眼镜、遮阳帽，路过的墙裙上抵着未干的法式装饰画，从太阳升起到逐渐西移，她取下头上的斗笠，汗水顺着马尾发梢流淌。

她有些懊恼，这一路上，过路人看都不看她竹篮里挂着露水的鲜花，许多人手中反而拿着被时髦包装纸包裹着的塑料假花。一开始她还没留意到，以为是哪个非乌利老师的养花人来抢生意，直到那馥郁浓烈、极具侵略性的味道在人们身后久久不散，她才意识到这冲鼻的气味是工业香精，正来自假花。

少女把花旦放到路旁，走向对面的一辆大面包车，后车厢大开，路面上摆满了一箱一箱的塑料荷花，香味满溢，很多人在挑选，挑好了之后被精美的包装纸扎上，然后车厢内还有源源不断的供给。希斯特利亚困惑地看着，抽出来一支花闻一闻。嘴里衔着烟的小贩对她说，“姑娘，五千盾。”

“好……”少女惘然若失地掏钱给他，拿着这买好的一支塑料花离开。

晌午日头很大，她陪着两筐无人问津的新鲜荷花坐在西贡美术博物馆门前的大理石上，手拿那只假花愁眉不展。这时，一位有着磁性声音的男子闯进了她的一隅寂落，“我可以买一束花吗？这花是卖的吧。”

少女抬起头，那男子头戴棒球帽，个子不算高，精瘦笔直站在她身前，插腰的那只手臂被晒出健康的古铜色，衬衫领口大敞，袖子挽至手肘，宽阔的肩膀为她挡住了刺眼日光。

生意完全没有造访的姑娘有些惊讶，她问对方，“你要买花？不去买那边的吗？那边更受欢迎呢。”

“假花吗？我不想买假的，我只想要几支真花。”

少女扬扬手里那根塑料花，明明一支的价钱抵上她这里一捆，人们还是选择了那边，她叹口气道，“大部分人都喜欢新式的，我今天，一支都没卖出去呢。”

男人蹲下来和少女平视，手指轻轻流连于少女竹篮里的荷花花丛，“塑料花和你的新鲜花同样饱满洁白，不需要浇水也不会枯萎，甚至人工加上同样的味道，确实很方便。”

希斯特利亚看着他，从他的穿着打扮上看，这里若是近港，他一定是码头搬运工；但这是在市中心，他应该是三轮车夫。男人比他年长，面容沉静，衬衣干净，和人讲话的时候目光也很有凝聚力，如一泓凛冽的清泉，几经生命的周折依然坚善不改，是一个无论贫苦，都让人感觉很有尊严很有力量的人——更何况他还长了一副十分引人热爱的五官。

“当假花取代了真花，出租车代替了人力车，新开发的酒店楼盘占据了曾经的战后遗迹，所有人都去选择方便一劳永逸，我不知道这个世界对我们来说会变成怎样，这些天所有事情都朝着这个趋势在发展……”男人说着，和少女共同面向道旁的车水马龙。希斯特利亚点头同意，游客渐多，时髦的地段拓展，他们都是在这革新时代中被裹挟困顿、随着资本主义浪潮或翻涌或沉没的小船。

“我要这几支。”男人拿好了花问姑娘，“多少钱？”

少女笑着摇了摇手，“不要了，送你。”

洁白清香的花骨朵竖立在手中，有几支轻轻碰触到男人的脸，少女看到他的唇角几不可查地扬起半抹笑，眼神也温柔了下来。从他的默默注视，一举一动里，能看出他有一颗细腻感怀，甚至可以说是悲天悯人的心。为什么有人可以把强韧的力量感和温存的善心融合得这么平静？少女捧着脸想，他买花一定是送给喜欢的人吧，谁收了他的花，会不爱上他啊？

少女额发下一张被暑气蒸得醺红却依然清丽的脸颊有被治愈到，和男人对完话之后看起来舒展多了。男人向她道谢告辞。

利威尔已经连续多日不见艾伦了。他不认为自己会记错艾伦造访酒店的时间表，可是每晚无论在哪里等待，都是失望。唯独有一点可以解释的，就是艾伦在故意躲他。自从他们摊牌了说着“谁要嫁给谁”的话而利威尔又被对方带着怨气埋汰了过后，他们都能觉察到彼此的关系也许到了再近一步就要引火的程度。一个执意要纵，一个承受不起，于是虚张胆小的那一位把自己藏起来了。

三轮车座位上放着几支几小时前还算新鲜的莲花，被细心喷了水，尾香萦绕在车篷内，男人希望今日被好心姑娘送赠的荷花能为他带来一点好运。果然，临近午夜的时候，艾伦从酒店玻璃门里被一个大款拥着出来了。他今日的装扮十分美丽，塔克仙女白竖褶上衣齐齐裹在肩下胸前，裸露的肩头上搭着被修剪整齐的披肩发尾。腰以下是黑色的百褶长裙衫，形状细瘦如折好的油纸伞，秀气古典。从酒店出来的男人深情款款地和他拥抱，他下巴抵在大款肩上，目光远远追随到利威尔。他像逃跑一样拉着那个男人钻进一辆出租车。

出租车开得非常慢，利威尔若有所失地看着车走远。他甚至不甘心地悄悄跟着走了一会儿。不超过三十秒钟，那车居然停了下来，紧接着一阵匆忙的摇摆过后，后车门打开，艾伦直接冲了出来，紧随其后的是他的手包被扔到地上，唇釉粉盒钥匙湿巾香水哐哐当当散了一地，他弯下身去一一捡起来放回包里，仔细一看，他的上半身在微微颤抖，好像在抽泣。

也就是一瞬间的事，利威尔的胸腔被百万怒火冲烧，他看到几张百元美钞从出租车后车座上飘下来，然后车子闭门扬长而去。

男人使力蹬起了脚踏车作势要追去，艾伦大喊着把他叫住。利威尔紧急刹闸晃了一瞬，选择先顾后面，他从三轮车上下来立刻奔向艾伦，艾伦依然趴在地上捡东西，有霓虹打在他脸上，哭这么狼狈也依旧漂亮。

“你还好吗？“利威尔问，他探下身子靠近艾伦，艾伦低着头流泪不看他。男人一心急伸手捧过他的脸让他面向自己，“告诉我，你到底怎么了？那人是谁？我帮你把他找出来……”

“不用了。”艾伦在同利威尔对视的那一刻眼泪流得更厉害了，控制不住似的几乎想要把脸埋进对方温暖的掌心，提醒着自己还有人疼。然而在深情遭到攻陷的前一刻艾伦拍掉了男人的手，

“你以后不要再来找我了。我不会再坐你的车了。”

利威尔想扶他起来，他拒绝着推开他说，“你别跟着我，我现在就走。以后再也不要来找我。”

他拿起手包，背影伤心困窘，却很执拗，抹抹眼泪，钻进另一辆车离开了。

午后，利威尔坐在自己的单人房间里，那是窄长的一间，墙是古旧的黄褐色，里面只摆得了一张床，还有一个衣物和书籍共用的木柜。藤编凉席被凉水擦洗得很平滑干净，风扇在窗户下的台面上转。他背靠着墙坐在床上，抿紧薄唇手搭在膝头，幽暗的昏黄色调里，电风扇呼呼地吹，整个街区都在午休。风吹在他挂在椅子上的衣兜里，那里揣着他的诗集，诗集上夹着一片火红色凤尾花。男人看着那朵在热风里跃动的花，心中想着一个人，起身套上衣服出了门。

下午的三轮车比赛场地，很多车夫已经在赛前用扳手拧紧车子螺丝和调整车闸，法兰，汉尼斯，奇兹，伊恩这帮常驻可口可乐招牌下的利威尔工友都为着200美金来参加，其他街区的三轮车夫也来了，有凶神恶煞的有四肢发达的，有的在给链子锆油有的在给车胎补气。交通早已经疏通好，街上拉起了红色横幅，每过一站都有人站岗放哨，小孩子赤着脚欢快地从尘土漫飞的道路上跑过，楼上街坊窗户大开，男女老少、贫的富的都从里面探出头来凑热闹。

今天的焦点集中在法兰和来自八条街的米克身上，大部分人都在赌这俩人谁赢。米克身材健硕肌肉粗狂，黑色衬衫袒胸露腹，光往那儿一站就叶落呼啸阴风阵阵，凭气势就能吃了三轮车夫里细皮嫩肉的法兰。法兰在起跑线上兴冲冲地叫米克，“喂！我很高兴你今天能来耶！”米克稳中隐狠地转头看他，面无表情道，“去年无数人都跟我这么说，在我打败他们之前。”“哼！”法兰耳朵上一如既往夹了根烟，对着米克的冷脸挑眉毛挑衅。利威尔是沾了平时低调从不抢生意的光，预言要干翻小年轻的壮汉压根儿没把他放眼里。

一阵打铃声过后比赛开始。轰地一响，起始线的横幅被冲开，西贡城内几百辆人力三轮车朝一个方向奔腾，人山车海，无数轮胎在夏日炙烤的柏油马路上吱啦作响，摇摆的车铃声此起彼伏，像大地上掀开汹涌的潮浪，尘土炙热飞扬，路过的每个集镇都有围观人群扔着帽子向他们跳跃欢呼。

午后的西贡城热闹起来了。法兰和米克一直冲在最前头，法兰年轻气盛技法灵巧，他的三轮车一直都是最精简配置，轻得连人带车都能飞起来；而米克那壮汉天生体力傲人，蹬起车来无论是多重的负载都雄健有力，又快又稳，带起热风巨浪。两人绕过一个又一个中途跟不上的参赛者，紧咬着牙观察着对方，互相扭死不放，利威尔一路上有条不紊地紧随两位冠军争夺者之后。

快到终点时人们的呼叫声越来越大，米克和法兰一先一后、一后一先交替轮回，大汗淋漓甩在行过的空气间。汗衫破风而入，后半部分像扬起的帆，再用力一点蹬……还有一百米就到终点了，气氛越加紧张起来，米克逼近着法兰……可谁知下一瞬间——就像汉尼斯对法兰的预言，车链子不修好，迟早要出事！

大局已定。法兰回头看向利威尔，早有所悟地对他大哥使了个眼色，紧接着撕拉一声，链子掉了，法兰的三轮车一歪，没有谁干翻谁，他倒向米克，拉着那汉子，同归于尽了！

身后传来米克杀猪般的破口大骂，法兰吼着“谁叫你一直离我这么近！”利威尔意外地笑看这场闹剧，完成小弟的成全，他大义凛然第一个冲向了终点。欢呼礼花炮彩在他头上炸响，周围的欢呼为他振奋，人海里扔出无数顶各色帽子和气球为他祝贺，前方还有他最期望的奖励……男人第一次冲着天空笑得全情畅然，掀开棒球帽热气散出，带不走畅快的心情，他的内心忽然涌出一阵澎湃的海水，嘭地一下冲击着他的心脏，脸上是被巨浪拍打过的喜悦。

"生活静静似湖水，全为你泛起生气  
全为你泛起涟漪，欢笑全为你起  
生活淡淡似流水，全因为你变出千般美  
全因为你变出百样喜，留下欢欣印记[1]"

终日阅读的诗集作证，他头一次爱上了这热到爆炸的天气，自遇到某人以后再一次感受到命运对他的犒赏。

艾伦一个人从酒店出来。他一出来，就又瞧见了对他痴心错付的三轮车夫。

艾伦冷着一张脸自顾自朝前走，利威尔在后面骑着车叫他。

经历了上一次与有钱客人发生的不愉快，艾伦看起来孤槁冰冷了许多，不再那么人前故意花枝招展，抱着手臂裹着开衫，一副生人勿近的气象。这副高冷倒为他注入了别样风情。可利威尔不是他生人。

“我已经说过了，我不会再坐你的车。”艾伦头也不回地边走边说。

“但我不希望你再遇上不安全的事，你相信我吧。”

“我相信。我就是不愿意搭你的车了。说了多少遍，你不要管我了。”

“为什么？”

“你难道不知道？这样对我俩都好。”

“你今天来看我的比赛了吗？”

“没。”

“我赢了。”

“是嘛，那恭喜你啊。”

“你若是不上来，我今天会一直跟到你回家。”

“……”

男人抓着车把的手臂有些收紧。人间的爱情，最让人遗憾的是什么？两个人总碰不到一个点上。在我想靠近你的时候，你刚好也想拥抱我；在我最想娶你的时候，你也想嫁给我，这是最好的同步预料。但事实上往往就不是这样，他和艾伦在节奏点上永远都是错位的。

利威尔依然在艾伦后面拼命追，即便到最后一刻都没追到，他这一生也有他自己知道的爱。男人不埋怨命运，没有赶上和艾伦的这个点，他也不是惨的。他有强大的自我意志，他爱着，而这个「爱情感」，本身就是他所有问题的解决。

对利威尔来说，目的已然不是最重要的了，过程胜于一切。他最不该缺的，就是为一个尘世中看上去千疮百孔一无是处、但在他心里却是天使的人更进一步的勇气。

利威尔对着那人背影放声喊道：“我有50美金了！”

艾伦倏地一下停下了脚步。

TBC.

注：  
[1]来自歌词《涟漪》


	5. Chapter 5

利威尔和艾伦没去舞厅，他们直奔酒店大床房。

“50美金是用来过夜的，难道你只想看跳舞？来，不要钱，也给你跳。”艾伦光裸的手臂从他裹紧的开衫下探出，光洁细瘦的指节白成一根根象牙轻抚在男人脸上，露水情人般说道，“傻瓜。”

利威尔坐在酒店床上，屋里只开了黯黄色床头灯，空调里的冷风簌簌吹着，在浅棕色的夜房内寂静传响。他手上捧着一个长方形礼盒，正悄悄把包装给揭开，忐忐忑忑听着艾伦在洗手间里一阵窸窸窣窣。艾伦刚洗了把脸，甩着湿漉漉的头发走出，带着点不耐烦的健步如飞，

“我们开始吧，是一起洗还是我帮你洗？”他利落地取下耳上那对包镶黑晶夹耳坠，两手扶向颈后摘下装饰用的金属项链，再依次解掉手表，皮带，脱下鞋，当着利威尔的面十指交叉扯在上衣下摆处，马上就要撩起衣服把自己给脱光。

“等等，我有东西要送你。”利威尔阻止了艾伦的动作，把手上那个缤粉色的礼盒递给它，“把这个穿上。”

“什么来的？”艾伦开衫已经没了，抱着两条光滑的手臂瞧他，“反正一会儿都要脱的对吧？”

利威尔答，“这是我专门买给你的。”

艾伦粗暴地把盒子拿过来，拆开束花礼绳就要把明显是衣服的东西从盒子边缘捞出来，利威尔却扶住他的手，“不是这样……我希望你，洗完澡，卸掉妆，再把它穿上。”

“这有什么关系？”

“……我是特地想要你穿上的。拜托了。”男人自己都不明白他怎么能对一个狂躁跳跃暴脾气的小花这么温柔耐性，那人处处是刺，处处抵抗，对待自己像带着调闹的任性，收了钱还对他理直气壮像个大爷，利威尔通过平时艾伦在酒店外对其他客人的笑，幻想着，此时这样的服务态度，对待自己可能独属一人吧？也不知道是该高兴还是该可悲。

艾伦直视他的眼睛沉默下来，神情忽然变得严肃，蓦然抓着盒子后退了一步。他转身坚定地走向浴室，仿佛房间内的一切都不能和他有关。

利威尔呆在原地，都这么近了，独处一室，目光始终无法停止跟随。他知尴尬，他用金钱的交易去指望想要靠近的人也能对他动感情，这本就不现实。他一个人坐到床沿上，双手撑着床上下动了动，弹簧床垫把他的身体弹起，他还是头一次接触这么软和有质感的床。正对着他的浅杏色墙纸上挂着一幅署期1778-1802的画，画里面的西山朝公主俯视看着他。

浴室门开，他隐约看见换好了衣服的艾伦在里面走来走去，衣裳的飘摆踟蹰地荡，像经历一番辛苦挣扎，荡和挣扎都让他意兴阑珊。过了一会儿，门终于被彻底打开，浴室灯一闭，艾伦一袭浅色睡袍站在幽暗的幕景之下。沐浴过后脸上的浓妆被洗掉，他不太好意思地把脸侧垂在一边，打湿了的刘海挂在粉红色耳廓上，玉洁冰清的脸庞美得像灯火中的月亮。

艾伦身上穿着的是一条白色丝光侧开叉长衫，传统典雅含蓄像奥黛[1]般仙气。

利威尔第一次见到这样的艾伦，他发丝如云，纯白的长衫下摆飘逸，每一寸身段都流露出妩媚后的天真。男人一动不动地望着他，仿佛望穿到青年褪下繁复后与自身由内而外的一致。利威尔既不由自主，又惘然胆怯，靠近之前收回了手，像一触碰到井水，月亮便被催散一样。八角形的台灯在床头彤彤亮着。走过年少的心中也生出一股懵知的悸动。

“来我这里，让我看看好吗。”男人的声音有隐约的颤动，艾伦站在原地看着他，然后垂下头，缓缓走到他身边来。

丝料垂坠的睡袍服帖在青年修长匀瘦的骨骼上，他头发披散下来，卸过妆的脸庞有一种干净到极致的釉白，有点微微彷徨地看向利威尔时，轻蹙澄澈的眉宇间盛着顾虑的水，紧绷的下巴线条又细又尖却饱含年轻人的柔性。

他回避似的在屋里走了几圈后躲向窗边，利威尔紧跟在背后抱住了他。裹身的丝袍恰到好处地勾勒出人体轮廓曲线，下摆于室内风中随身而动，行云流水一般衬得他优美端庄，像流动的旋律。这种青涩又煞人的情动，似是而非的「爱情感」对艾伦来说简直比做爱用一万种姿势还复杂，他难以应对，完全不知道该拿什么去兑换。

利威尔一把掀起窗帘，艾伦被抵着趴在飘窗上。暗夜之中玻璃窗上是他们的倒影，一个特别干净的青年，这样的他身上富有绵长的青春气息，利威尔喜欢，触不可及又似在梦里。窗外是酒店繁荣街的黄橙灯火，空气也许还是沉闷，隔着落地窗为他们分出一个清凉的世界。男人的手从艾伦的指尖循循游上，像对待他初恋的人，抚过真丝衣料下的手臂，手指搭在他湿润的发尾，触摸过眼角，滑到他颧骨，鼻尖到唇瓣，然后一直移动到颈项后裸露的一小块皮肤，用指腹缓缓抚舐那一小块柔软的肉，温热的吐息吹在艾伦侧身动脉的肌理上。艾伦闭上眼睛，无法抑制地战栗着，夜色中虫鸣，宵禁时分，耳中出现大户人家传来父子演奏的笛子和三弦。

利威尔除了抱着一朴柔情困在襟前，呼闻他发肤间的香远益清，像对待一个玲珑易碎的八音盒，珍视着他那一块盈然露出的肌体，却再无任何更进一步的动作。靠近却唯恐亵渎，心瓣在跳动，脉搏在奔流，缠绵悠长绵密同往。

不知什么时候开始艾伦的眼中蓄满泪水——完了，他彻底确认了，这家伙对他是「真」的，怎么可以对他自己都觉得不干净的人是真的？无论是身体还是灵魂，这样的感情像潮水将他包围涌没，他怕这种深藏海底火山岩之下的无声鼓动，孕育强大能量的深爱让他无措惶恐，而自己力不从心的抵抗及今已经在所有温柔静默中摧崩。

他宁肯对方一进门就像野兽一样撕烂他的衣裤，急不可耐地疯狂侵入他，把他抵在门房上操，逼他叫得大声，舔完对方屁股嘴里还要塞上内裤，有钱得势般对他百般欺辱。这才是好不容易买到他，正确的交易打开方式不是吗？拔出炽热狠狠抽打他的脸，紧接着拽着他的头发深深捅进喉头，被迫喝下对方那一阵又一阵畜性的发泄——他竟然希望是这样，至少会让他内心里的愧疚减少。然后在和对方一次次粗砺的占有和狂爱中暂忘苦楚升入天堂；等彗星陨落，他们将迎来另一个重启明天的早上。或许他会就此把利威尔遗忘，而利威尔也在经历完这一夜的香艳猎奇后可以像大多数男人一样，得到后就弃如敝屣不想再要。

可惜了，利威尔和大多数想这样对待他的男人不一样。太过纯粹温厚的感情让他厌恶被欲望淹没过的自己。想要靠高攀来摆脱阶级的野心曾经无比凶恶地吞噬着他，他恨遇上利威尔，并且被这样一股沉默的爱恨深深动摇。或许，利威尔也觊觎他香甜的肉体，也许会在无数个难以入眠的夏季午夜想要拥抱着他醒来。可是男人不能，他不知道自己有让男人为他花一晚上钱更多的值得。

翌日清晨，利威尔打开酒店阳台的窗，南风在高楼上呼啸而过吹散他的短发，远处贸易港口的长灯已经熄灭，薄蓝的天宇之间太阳初升，越来越多的酒店和高楼大厦在这座革新开放中的东方城市兴起。西贡城尚未苏醒，顺着黎明的号角，耳畔传来船声和火车呜鸣。鸟瞰这水网密布的城，身后是潮湿热烈的人间。

对于赢了的200美金，利威尔50块用来支付高档酒店钱50块付给艾伦，也许还花了二十几块买那件叫艾伦换上的传统真丝长衫，其余的他都给了法兰。他已经得到他想要的，剩下的都已经不再需要了。

能够苦恋也是一种幸福，就算他此际贫穷。这一夜过后他似得到了重生。

艾伦醒来的时候利威尔已经不在房间里了。他睁开眼，独自躺在大床上，身上还穿着昨晚利威尔送他的睡袍，没有被褪下过的痕迹。肚子上被盖了一条薄毯。

眼前是不知被侍者还是利威尔推进来的早餐餐车，就靠在他睡醒的床头，崭新的白布上放着罗布斯塔咖啡[2]和三文治火腿。房间清凉，酒店的玻璃瓶里灌着水，插着利威尔昨天带来的一束荷花。

从阳台窗户里泻进的清晨微风和空调冷风混在一起，艾伦想起前一天晚上的经过。

利威尔牵着他的手把他放到床上，空调一直在吹。

“你睡觉吧。“男人慢慢坐到床对面的沙发上，睡裙玲珑的身体曲线外，暗焦缩放传出男人的声音，“我就想看着你安心睡着。”

这床很大，很软，特别舒服，房间里的每一寸空气都是冷气带来的干爽舒凉，静静谧谧的，不复家中的夜晚闷热凝滞，破风扇吱吱啦啦。

困意袭来。坐在对面不动声色的利威尔沉寂在艾伦合上眼帘的最后一幕。

艾伦看着自己身上的这身洁白衣服，不由得再次躺下，想起那人无限眷恋抚摸自己的样子。

「我就想睡在酒店里，空调整夜不关，在这热到爆炸的天气里，一觉睡到天亮。」曾经一不留神对男人说出过天真的话，这夜男人付了钱就这样看着他睡着。

青年抱紧衣袖，没有再化妆。有人在他命中的天空画出长虹。深藏的心与事，在未完事后的清晨消解于飞纵。

依旧暴雨中，法尔科路过一个个低矮的临街房和巷道店面，水滴在波浪形雨棚上撞击出回声沉闷的白噪音，隔开的雨帘后室内白炽灯亮着，雨夜中的房间基调都是浅湛蓝，收音机开着，干瘦的老人躺在藤椅上摇着同样干瘪的芭蕉扇。

他没办法走进任何一个铺面里或者临街的家庭中，他的世界和天气一样滞留在这东南亚热带雨季里。动辄滂沱的大雨常常让路面的积水漫过小腿，低垂到地面的蜿蜒树枝总是晃悠悠地在水面划开涟漪。形色匆匆的路人走两步就要扶一下雨笠……没找到箱子，他只能沿在并不宽广的房檐下一道一道走，听着临近的人音和收音嘈杂，勉强躲过头顶永远流泻的雨。

傍晚下沉地下，人间回归洞穴。在夜幕沉重的洞穴之下，深藏更多未见的惊奇。法尔科走进一个巷子，他好像听见起冲锋声和号角，循声而去，他看到一张状似晃动的巨型幕布。布上是战场上晃动的机甲，几栋飞行机器大雁一般成排轰隆掠去，有几个小人在那里舞刀弄枪。仗打起来了！法尔科站在黑白的声光色之外，此时又只有他一个人，他感觉自己置身到另一个世界中。他操起巷道里一条木棍，随着幕布上变换的画面给出了自己的反应，打！他拿着小棍儿晃啊晃，身体在尽量保持平衡，徐徐向前推去像微型螺旋桨……他兴奋起来了，一棍子、两棍子的，加入那些小人，打啊打。

忽然，眼前一道灰色的屏布被划裂，憧憬的世界破碎，法尔科在破口的盲光里听到人群一阵巨声的嚎笑，他停在了现实，站在一个宽阔舞台上，投影的律动光线和身后布面一同播放影片，不甚连贯的动作游弋在他脸上，他呆呆地看着台下，灯亮了，一排排的观众显现——原来这里是剧场。

看来他刚才应该是不小心溜进了后台，并用一根昂扬的小木棍戳破了放映的幕布，西方电影的英文音和台下呼叫的人声蒙太奇般在他耳边滚现，他跑下台直接踩上人们的座椅，踩着剧院一排排椅背向出口奔去，所经之处的人们托着他防止他摔倒，大部分在看这难得一见的真人好戏。剧场里工作人员赶忙在过道上追，闹声、欢笑、口哨、帽子盘旋在剧场上空。

就在法尔科刚刚跑出去即将再次没入暴雨之中时，他听到一声熟悉的叫喊，

“法尔科，是你吗？”

利威尔先生！法尔科跑向他的三轮车，“我正被人追……”

“快上来！”

法尔科跳上了人力车，利威尔载着他在夜雨中驰行。等他们到达安全一点的市中心，利威尔在一条路灯下停车放下他，

“又惹麻烦了吗？你的箱子呢？”

“被偷走了。你有见过一个拿着和我一样箱子的美国大兵吗？”

“是有一个美国大兵，但他只是找女儿，没有拿着你的箱子。”利威尔从车座下抽出一小瓶水递给他，“也许是另外一个？喂，法尔科，你不要乱跑了，这样的天气很不安全。我如果看见你说的人，会告诉你。”

法尔科点点头，咕咚咚灌了两口水后准备向对面奔去。

“小心那些摩托车……”利威尔对着小男孩的背影提醒道。

“别再来我饭店闹了！”法尔科刚走到对面马路就听到一声斥责，不过不是对他。只见一个和他差不多大的小女孩被从饭店里扔出来，和她一起被扔出的还有一大袋易拉罐，被压扁的铝合金罐子哐当当从袋子里蹦出来滚在雨地里。这女孩应该是个小拾荒，比法尔科长得还瘦小好几圈，像个小葫芦似的一闷子锤上他，法尔科被撞得囫囵坐到地上。两个头套一样的塑料布当雨衣的小娃子蜷着小短腿摔在雨地里，他们都流离失所，面面相觑。法尔科站起来，比小姑娘高了一个脑袋，顺手捡起一个易拉罐给她塞回去。

走累了，法尔科坐到商场里两排显像管电视机前方的地板砖上，24个显示屏里同步放着刚引进的美国动画片《猫和老鼠》，甚至都无法让他想起刚刚惊魂甫定的剧场，在寻找箱子的每一天里，一切都是路过。坐了一会儿，旁边忽然有个小小的影子落下，法尔科转过头，发现是刚才那个小拾荒来了，拖着她的一袋子易拉罐，挨在他身旁坐下。法尔科站起来走，那小丫头屁股还没坐热就也跟着踉跄起来，尾随他身后，抓着那袋比她还大的破烂，和着小身板拖拖拉拉。

又过了几个钟头，法尔科在雨中打盹儿。一醒来，黑夜中的视线顺着被雨花击打的小石子，坑坑洼洼的雨地，垂到高地台阶。拾荒小女孩儿就蹲在那马路牙子上，脑袋撑在胳膊里一直看他，也不知跟着他、看了他有多久，晶亮亮的眼睛在黑暗的雨夜里像两缕洁净的微光。法尔科不理她，连滚带爬自己站起来。

忽然一辆出租车驶过，法尔科竖起耳朵一下子机警。他仿佛有少儿的灵性预感一般，跟着从出租车上下来的客人走进一间街头旅社，那人在一楼的公共洗水间解手，他走在后面。等到那人洗手的时候，他小爪子攀附上对方腰带，就这样从背后踮起脚，抱着他的裤腰，不撒手了。

有着壮硕背影的人回过头来看他，基斯低着脑袋对他客气道，“嘿小家伙，原来是你……”

啊，果然是美国大兵！

法尔科执拗拗，舒了口气。终于，终于找到他了！

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]奥黛：越南国服。女性美和越南民族主义的结合，传统民族服饰，上半段酷似中国旗袍，长及脚踝，胸部勒紧，两侧腰收紧，从腰部开叉，下半段分前后两片裙摆，走路时前后两片裙摆随风而动。奥黛里面配一条白色或同花色的长达腰际的阔脚长裤。
> 
> [2]根据咖啡因含量，咖啡豆一般分为阿拉比卡(Arabica)和罗布斯塔(Robusta)，后者咖啡因含量更高，更能抵抗外部环境（名字就像英文"Robust"强壮的），不挑环境，一般生长在东半球，印尼、越南主要都是这种咖啡，越南咖啡(Vietnamese Coffee)经常很甜，加糖浆啊炼奶啊，就因为当地产的咖啡因含量太高了-（刺激！）所以要抵消苦涩感。阿拉比卡(Arabica)豆更娇嫩，口感更佳醇厚高级，处于鄙视链顶端的咖啡如牙买加蓝山、印度尼西亚曼特宁、夏威夷科纳咖啡都属于这种豆。简而言之阿拉比卡豆好过罗布斯塔豆。


	6. 为所信认命，为所爱离开。

基斯没有想到，他是在这种情境下见到了自己的女儿。

法尔科那晚找到了他，男孩像一只固执的小幼犬拽着大豺狼，不堪一击地紧咬着獠牙嗞嗞不放。基斯低下头看他，“嘿，你干嘛像鬼一样盯着我？”

法尔科跟着他从洗手间出来，两只小爪子始终蹑着他移动的裤腿。

旅馆老板出来撞见，对小孩儿喊道，“我不允许你这样骚扰我的客人！”

基斯用英文说，“没事。问问这孩子找我干什么？”

旅馆老板转向法尔科，“发生什么事了？”

一通越南语解释之后，旅店老板向基斯翻译，“他说你拿了他的箱子。”

“箱子？什么箱子？”美国人困惑，听不懂似的。

旅馆老板又问法尔科，像一只摆咕鸟在不同种灌木之间筑桥。美国人站在两个说越南语的当地人身旁，不明所以但很配合。听完法尔科对他的控诉，老人露出惊诧的感叹，那感叹不是小幼犬的食物居然被豺狼抢了，而是小玩意竟日夜跋涉到大狗身边不要命地叫板，可怜又可爱，叫他忍俊不禁。

“你在开玩笑吧……我回来之后你就不见了，我还担心你，在店里找了你一阵。抱歉，我并没有看见你的箱子。”

他点起一根烟，不打算在此斡旋，

“对不起，今天是我呆在这儿的最后一晚，我明天就会离开这该死的地方。我要去喝酒，把所有这一切都给忘了……”

基斯走进饭店的包厢，法尔科目随着他，听到旅店老板说，“你快走！以后别再来这了！”好不容易抓到手的希望在他眼前落空。他的天地又恢复小小，安静下来，美国人离去，周身只剩下不断落雨的白噪音。

法尔科进不去，只能扒在饭店的雕栅窗格上看里面的大人享用美食。饭店是高档的星级，遗留着法式殖民时期的装修，长长的桌子上铺着白色璇花桌布，银色烛台和乌缀灯给整个屋子蒙上昏暗复古，黛黄氤氲的光线漂浮在精致的餐具和菜肴上，桌上摆满着甜茶，果酒和气泡鲜活的香槟，整个室内是温暖舒适的晚餐气息。

饿感和无望侵蚀着他，腹胃像灌满酸汤的铝片，他的下一程还是要努力找到箱子。屋檐下，雨水滴在铁桶里的咔嗒声寂落可闻，他的世界迂回着黑暗潮湿。法尔科沉默地看着，更像是留恋而不再是好奇，窗内除了一桌子美食，他还看到了一个眼熟的人，是当他在酒店大堂兜售遇到困窘时常常送他出来的大哥哥。

这位大哥哥可真是美丽啊，高傲警觉的外表下其实很善良。只是他可能也和自己一样没什么依靠，总是这样飘零谄媚着，所以才会被体谅他，与他感触共通。可是，这又与他有什么关系呢？法尔科戴上雨帽，静静离开了。雨中，拖着一个大塑料袋的小拾荒一直在那边等他。

这一条长桌之上至少围坐了五六号男子，身旁各一两个妙龄女子陪酒喂食。

最后一晚买醉，美国人在桌上潇洒纵情吸烟，有人帮他点，每吃一口饭也有人为他擦嘴揉肩，他为身边贴心殷勤的越南酒侍准备了小费。基斯注意了一下身旁青年，或许应该说是情不自禁，没有人能在这样的美人儿存在时不稍加留意，他斟酒时体态优雅，倘若蓝碧色的眼睛里再有点属于他年纪的轻快，想必是更加惹人迷恋的。

青年伶俐，听懂他说的"The last night here", 神情里蹿过一闪而过的悲惶但很快消失，又换上交际花的标准营业笑，碰了碰他的酒道，"Me, too."基斯还想问问青年为什么不想再做这一行了，可是转念，若非不得已谁愿意日日这样。这个人口稠密贫富差距极度分化的开放中城市，作为一个国家的首都，世界最昂贵城市排名也不过百，一个分裂又断层的世界，谁能没有点故事。美国大兵作罢，用青年放在他盘子里的椰汁青口下酒，深吸一口烟，身后又被介绍来两个花枝招展的妙龄女郎，穿着清凉的挂脖小背心拥抱他。

基斯借着酒劲左拥右抱，偷享这一晌福气。于缭乱的烟圈中，他的眼睛穿透前方朦胧的灰色。像白日梦一般，一开始是陌然的所思，紧接着，奈何身边的酒侍和美人们再讨好交际，他的动作都停在了那一刻、那一格：

在长桌尽头的座位上，一个油腻的男子身旁坐着一个有着白人轮廓的混血女孩，姑娘短发清丽，眉眼含蓄，正殷切地拿一块消毒温热的白毛巾为旁边男人擦吃花了的脸。

基斯想起他与越南结下不解之缘的这一生。年轻时无论是军人酒吧的一夜迷情还是战场上猩红的天空，他为这里的人民带来过深重的苦难，自己也在这块土地上种下屈辱和创伤，他扔下的女人成了战争遗孀，他回美国后没有精神抚慰颓废虚无。耳顺之年他在故地重往中寻找起疑：会否这就是他永远不能闭合的结，在1965年的3月，美国海军陆战队岘港登陆，从那时起他就注定了一辈子在抱憾和罪孽中存活。

眉宇间的沟壑越皱越深，老兵无可置信地摇摇头，他额上的青筋隆起，目不转睛地盯着那个女孩，终于难以自抑地用宽大手掌捂住大半张脸，他身体开始颤抖，老泪纵横，从露出的裂缝中看到火红发烫的脸颊——那个正被猥琐男人钻进白净颈窝的女孩，就是他照片上的女儿。

战中遗留的女儿本应是他重拾生活的希光，想不到她最终却和自己一样被残酷的世道所玷污。

父女两人隔着一张长桌，女孩兴许是从亡母留下的笔记中见过遗憾，她看着那同一张长桌对面噙满泪水的眼，于缄默到呛怆的哽咽中迫不得已继续对搂着她怀抱的男人温声伺候，她发不出声。

她怎么能料到她的父亲还知往事，几十年过去徒守岁月的空城废墟。被他看着堕入底层的自己，女孩的平静接近无痛，她放下自尊，被父亲抛下的故事已经遥远，她平静却沉重，羞愧地努力离无限拥抱她的酒臭熏天的男子远一点，想和自己的亲生父亲还不如永世都不相见。

身旁的青年在基斯捂住脸痛哭流涕的那一刻从他手里抽出了燃烧的香烟。又在见证别人的喜悲，他又何时可以诚实地面对自己身上发生的一切。饭店看似温馨的酒醉升平中，他尝了口特供的芭蕉饼糕，那是他宵夜时分从三轮车上走下最喜欢的味道，要与那样一个漫长无忧的夏天挥亡，嘴里竟咀嚼出了又甜又咸的滋味。

一张桌上各怀心事，青年和老兵共同体会那支梵涩的苦烟。

与此同时，希斯特利亚从城中返回荷塘，幽稠的黄昏中被告知，

“对不起。乌利老师说，从明天开始他不再见你了。”

少女隐约有一种不太好的预感，他问管事先生，“发生什么了？”

管事先生在寂静中沉默一阵，好似评估着透露的分寸，“他已经想不出任何诗歌叫你写了。”

“怎么会……”少女夷然，“我们的写作才刚刚开始，他是不能没有诗歌的！”

“……这可轮不到我来质疑乌利老师。”

“我还是不太相信，太突然了。我可以和他谈谈吗？”

“不必了。乌利老师吩咐过，不见你了。”

管事先生闭上了厚重的双扇木门。气氛变得肃穆紧张，像一块疑云在飘，一切都往不好的方向发展……

希斯特利亚忧思地看看荷塘。原本在想：一棵树摇动另一棵树，一朵云吹向另一朵云，一个灵魂本已经唤醒了另一个灵魂……然而此刻通过紧闭的木门和阒静的庙宇，碧绿的荷塘变得幽深，荷叶上写诗的日子不再了。

她知道人情烟缘，总要走远。

利威尔骑着三轮车驶过一条尘土飞扬的铁道。到二区了。

越南的气候只有两季，热带季风中的旱季和雨季。可之于他来说，艾伦来了一季，艾伦走了一季。他花一季在等待，另一季在缅怀。

自从上次黎明他从酒店出来，艾伦尚在空调房里安睡，他就再也没有见过他了。他去了所有艾伦平日里会工作的舞厅宾馆酒店旅社，按照他过往的营业习惯，有时候甚至会一晚上跑好几个地方，那抹第一次遇上就刻在他心里的身影，永久地消失了。

他难以解释那种失去一块的心脏钝痛，有时候和法兰汉尼斯坐在一起喝青木瓜汁吃米粉，他也会在工友们一会儿抱怨腰痛一会儿开怀划拳时一个人慰疗尚有朋友陪伴。所有的东西都不好吃了，眼睫也会蓦地吹沙揉湿。然后他会抬起头，假装没事的样子继续混沌地载客，拉车，收钱，听法兰小朋友侃大山，夜晚和吊儿郎当汉尼斯住“千星豪华级”，看着夜空里的星星，又会悲从中来。

明明是四季如夏的地方，心里却好像跨越几千个冷冬，还并没有回暖的迹象。

来不及看那颗星星的挥洒绽放，星星就被碾作了宇宙中的一粒尘，彻底隐没在他未完未续的光年中了。

没有艾伦的日子每秒消逝，遗留下他，握着车把看路遥远，拼命搏转却早已失掉钟摆。

利威尔此时站在一扇陌生又熟悉的门前。火车道两旁的空间还不足十五英尺，坐落着旧砖低矮的两溜危房。身上满是饭痂子跟污渍的小孩赤脚在铁轨上玩，车轮被路面上凹凸不平的石子和碎木屑硌得喀喀作响。利威尔凭借夜晚载艾伦回来的印象循着这破败的贫民区街道，晌午的太阳金光哑黄，热气随尘土蒸发在没有任何绿植的旷野空气中，火车道喧扬荒凉。他找到了，一栋楼顶的晾衣杆上挂着那晚他送给艾伦的纯色长袍，还有几件他见青年穿过的衣裳，于清水冲过，太阳一晒，片刻就会干了。

利威尔轻轻推开户前的小篱笆，好像一不小心就能摇落一样。他走进去，叩响那扇被风吹日晒后呈现出赭红色的门扉。

开门的正是艾伦。

他瘦了。这是利威尔看到门里的人第一个想法。他想去拥抱他，却不知该以怎样的身份和理由。青年未经打理的长发随意地披着，有几缕被额头的细汗打湿粘在额上，宽大的黑色敞领布衫衬着他的整个身形无比细瘦，像病了几天的孱弱。修长的颈部肌肤和未施粉黛的脸颊带着苍白的蜡黄，连嘴唇都不见血色。

艾伦原本不工作的正常生活，就是这样，又好像不是这样。

“……你来干什么？”日思夜想的人就站在他眼前，刚一见面就以决绝的语气问他，然而他没有错过对方在见到自己那一刻眼里稍纵即逝的惊喜。

是他熟悉的高傲倔强，全都是伪装。艾伦的瞳孔还是很亮，只是气血跟不上，顽强执拗间也不复浓妆艳抹时那么有力量。

“我到你工作的酒店，你很多天都没有出现了。你知不知道我一直在等你？”

“知道又如何，我不做了。以后你再也不用等我了。”艾伦说着就要关门，完全没有叫男人进来的意思。即使关门这个动作叫他很难受，可他下意识也知道，利威尔一定不会就这样走。果然，在利威尔下一步动作之前，他又留出一道门隙探出身子冷漠地问，“你到底想从我身上「要」什么？”

艾伦瞟了一瞟四下周围，注意到没有人便小声说，“你要我做什么，我都做了，是你不想和我睡的，这事完了。你就不能别管我了吗？”

他或许也不想叫男人走，只是现如今他们没有见面的理由——

“我想再要你一个晚上，”利威尔替他编出了理由，而且，“我会付你钱的。”

艾伦听完这话后眼珠子暗了暗。

“在这等着。”他命令道，转身去屋里，刚好用这段时间消化了一下突如其来的泪腺酸胀，再次打开门面对利威尔时，多了一丝平静如常。

“这个给你。”他把之前从利威尔那里收的50美金放回男人手中，“我不想要你的钱。”他终于放下什么似的说，“因为不值得……”艾伦眼角向下睥睨，那里面已经有隐闪的水光，

“我们并没有上床，而且我对你的态度也不怎么样。你不欠我的，你走吧。”

利威尔的衣服湿透了，正午时分蹬到这个地方胸前挂着晕开的深色水印。他坚持到，“我不光不会拿回你的钱，我还要再付一次……你能再给我一次机会吗？”

“为什么是我！”艾伦冲他发火，怨怼的悲痛让他显得十分颓容，珍惜的，远惜的，可惜的，全都是错，

“利威尔，睁开你的眼睛看清楚，站在你面前的人到底是个什么货色！难道你忘了，我收钱给人服务，就算不过夜也会在白天被那些人从里到外摸……有时候回到家我自己都觉得洗不干净……你不值得为了我这样。”艾伦挂着汗湿的脖颈在震动，利威尔能感受到他澎湃的反应之下剧烈的憔悴与自卑，他想伸手去触碰：

“不，你值得。你给过我的，你自己都没有意识到。”

男人有被艾伦的话彷徨刺伤到，却又坚定起来看着艾伦说，“我活了34年，自认为并不算情多。是你的出现改变了我，我就是想让你知道这一点。”

“谁说你又不是呢？利威尔……我恨透了，我只是一个陪酒陪笑跳舞的……而你只是一个三轮车司机，还能怎样？原本天一亮，我就该走入那个灯红酒绿的阴影之下，但现在只要想到你，我就没法再那样做了……你存在过，对我很重要。”他的眼神笃定道，这一次，你就让我坚强一回吧。”

他说着就要关门，利威尔猛烈地用胳膊抵上门框阻止，“你这种坚强不是坚强！你要是真坚强，就该像我一样……”

艾伦觉得利威尔这个人太奇怪了。他温厚包容的时候艾伦受不了，最深情也最无情的眼神寡淡一凛，带着不容抗拒的强硬让他更难以抵抗。

“利威尔……”艾伦几乎颤抖起来，吸进口中的空气都沙沙作痛，让声带变痒变哑，“我求求你走吧，别再让我奢想我没法承受的东西了。”

伴随着门“砰”的一声关上，利威尔几近心死地惊在原地，那份还没从希望破碎的打击中抽离出的失去感似乎都零落着青年方才的体味。曾经那个被艾伦坐过无数次的三轮车座椅上，此时空旷得刺眼。他不知道以后每拉一个客人都会不会都想起艾伦，也不知道以后在一天天的空荡中心会慢慢被剥离成什么样子。说他胸无大志也好，原本生活的寄托仅仅是夜晚，打扮花枝招展的灿烂青年从酒店里出来，他送他一段路，那一段路就是他一天中的幸福，他想把这变为一生。

他不会后悔今天再次试图把丢了的人追回，哪怕结局很多，就是这样的后果。他理解艾伦的选择，偏不敢爱是因为怕失去，怕自作多情地相信，最终又自惭形秽。

男人鼻涩，轻扯了一丝嘴角，其实艾伦他哪里还经得起什么失去，他明明就是难受得要死却自己跟自己死抗。

尊重他的决定罢。

男人很久没体会到欲泣无泪的哀莫。做到这一步还是失败了。生活总要继续，能够苦恋确实是一种幸福，除了感动尘世间一份渺小卑微的自我，体会到一些活着的伟大，和别人没有任何关系。他已经一而再再而三地突破过很多次和艾伦的界线了。小心翼翼地护着，这份流动的保护却成了逼着艾伦下定决心离开的原因。

利威尔抬头看着迎风飘摆的那件睡衣，艾伦爱惜得很好，那一夜轻浅的接触和心跳回忆，也许就是他此生最美丽的插曲。

他起身准备离去，和这一段浪漫的现实回忆彻底再见。

咚咚，门里还有艾伦在活动的声音。

轻轻地，里面的小人还是在简单生活着。他也应该慢慢学会一个人无所寄托了。

利威尔走向三轮车，正准备走。忽然，屋内传开一阵哐铛的巨响，扑通一声，这变故迅速拉拢了男人全部的注意力和感官神经。他冲回去把那扇刚合上不久的门一下推开——

视野里是一派灰暗的房间，东西很少，艾伦正趴在水泥地板上，打翻的陶器罐子里清水流淌。艾伦抬头看他，眼睛已经是哭到红肿的核桃模样，他的嘴唇干涸，睫毛和鼻骨上都挂着未干的泪花。他见着利威尔后局促地用手肘从地上努力趴起来，但是未能承重，随后又抽噎地扑下去，最终像一只小动物躬着脊背蜷缩起来。

他面色惨白，太虚弱了，在只有一台破风扇闷湿的居室内，低血糖的身体哭到透支，气息又弱到紧接着中暑。

再怎么逞强也有一点不容置疑，那就是离开了利威尔他一点也不好。哪怕他们没有共同生活过，他已经体会过被他钟情被他宠爱的恐怖，无论之后做哪一种选择，他早已经无法挣脱出来。

被灯塔照亮过，躲回到黑暗的航行里才会痛楚。

朦胧的眼眶中最后圈定了利威尔奔向他的身影，等他再度清醒的时候，身体已经无比真实地，和男人紧紧抱在一起了。

TBC.


	7. 剔痧；将至

放荡与忠贞各有各的魅力，天真与风尘同样。但更有魅力的是两者混合：即——浪荡中的纯情，和经历过蒙尘后为一个人忠贞。最要命的恐怕是，有人连混合之后的两者也兼备。

利威尔心想，他是什么时候开始爱上艾伦的呢？他所欣赏的人，有弹性，有灵性。弹性是性格的张力，灵性是纯洁中蕴含的深刻。如果说他的生活是黑暗中的河流，在多雨潮湿的季候里涌蓄，在燥热干旱的节气里蒸腾，那么一成不变的往复里，在风餐露宿的奔波中，到了这个年纪他早都所求无多，会觉得许多事情都渺小不重要——抱怨，愤怒，抑或是情爱都没什么值得执着。然而愿望，或称之为信念的东西，是他这样忙碌贫苦的人面对现实活下去的勇气和支撑。

没有生意时，他总会看一本书，这使他内心中对大部分世人怀有理解和善意，对生活也抱有希望，艾伦走入他的眼睛，那种感觉抽象又强烈。艾伦成了他目标式的希望和理想。青年第一次出现时的能量奇妙地被他全数感应到，轰然般倾盖他的感官。这种气息及今都不可描述——抽象而明晰，具体而混沌的往来。他爱他的明眸清涞和藏匿于举手投足间的纯真理想；未曾见过他风流魑媚的舞姿，却已然觉得那些东西太流于表面：艾伦整个人都是为他造的一个真实于人间的梦，他可以在梦里忘掉世界的覆地翻天，忘记时代变革中的方兴未艾。青年为他带来的感动和涟漪，装饰了他一整个夏天。

既然剃不掉，就假装他属于自己。

此时利威尔的手指轻点在艾伦翕动光洁的后背上，抚摩着按压，再抬起来。食指在汗水细密的赤裸肌肤上弹起，昏黄的室内充满着清冷波动着肉体线条。

瘴气太重，需要刮痧。艾伦脱光了衣服，颀长美丽的身体像画布一样平铺在冰凉水擦过的藤席上，瘦削的脊背让利威尔想到苦苦寻觅的生命家园，他就是他的土地，花，草，河流和炊烟，利威尔看着他的裸体，每一道暖色的弧注入平滑的柔性和韧性，除去视觉冲撞，那种电击般的震颤几近让男人哽咽战栗，或许在暗意识中他无数次憧憬这一刻，神一样，仪式一般，他向往这神祇深刻到骨髓里。东南亚潮湿暧昧的氛围为这种亲近蒙上一层轻纱，艾伦胸口紧贴着席面，凛冽的触感从正面肌肤传递到浑身各处，和暴露在湿热空气中的那部分重合，利威尔在他身后，目光落在他一丝不挂的背颈腰腿，艾伦就算看不到也感觉得到，是仲夏五秒中的烈焰；汗水像海浪退潮般被激起涌出身体表面，星星雨雨，清流密布，他咬住嘴唇低而浅吟地抑制，后背的震颤像蝴蝶谷中探出幽草，一块棉布从男人手中落下来，遮到了他的腰下。

清凉油蒸腾的细碎晶体液汽在两人之间筑起一道翠绿色屏障，男人的手指轻掐在艾伦后颈，顺着青年的肩胛骨滑至他两叶翅膀般陷落的脊骨沟壑，像确定地图在展开的宣纸上指涂，留下一串串凉油与热汗混合的水晕卷起纸张，纸张是人的身体，卷角在股上的腰窝。半月形牛角梳擦抚而过，刺激着脊柱上的交感神经，青年嶙峋的背部抽出一道道深红的湿条，体内热毒在男人手下争先恐后地溢出，皮下毛细血管轻微破裂着，唯恐开不尽的野瑰，在年轻人长缓的声吟中疼苦地破肤挣解。

从床头窗户口透出的午后光线被摇动的风扇切割开，跳动的阴影在上半身糯动的线条上像琴键一样明明暗暗。艾伦持续无可自抑地喘息，清凉油薄荷感的滋凛，刮痧板的酷吏，男人触在他肌体上温暖轻柔的手，一寸一寸细致带动他低浅地吞气，切肤的亲密让他有一种男人将他翻过身来拽住某刺激处的盼望。他的手先是抓着被席子，随着刮痧板在背后刮出一条条出冒皮肤的血点红印，他逐渐抓上了利威尔伏在床边的大腿，五指分开就那么按压着男人腿上紧实的肌肉，又刮出一团团厉絮，他张起口来仰头低嚎，唯有下半身被罩单盖着，腹部几乎抬着离开了席面，变成匍匐在海滩缺水上的鱼蟹，尾椎骨那个点被男人牢牢固定住按摩着，中枢神经的交汇让欲望和意识冲破头顶。利威尔看着他赤裸的身体完全不为所动，专心为他刮去身体的污秽和灵魂尘垢似的，随着清凉油被一次次推开和手掌一次次律动，他血热蒸出，身体越加轻畅，经络气管中的痧秽毫无掩饰呈现在背后男人的眼前，原初的灵魂仿佛与紧邻之人水乳交融。

艾伦脆弱地趴在凉席上，刮痧降了他的暑，余韵渐消，像被一个人放完一遍血，肌肉痛而舒畅变得轻盈，头脑洁净，他多么需要这一点。思绪像被放逐的风筝，他在风里飘摇，天空奋飞，直到筋疲力尽，昔日牵扯的引线断了，终于坠到地面，落入利威尔的怀抱。

酒店里的男人们刺激他的野心，可最好的那个男人抚平他的贪痴嗔。

利威尔用手指轻轻把艾伦触到席面的几缕粘发帮他拨到耳后，空气在他脑后流通，让他感觉更凉快些。男人其实很想低下头吻一吻他粉红的耳廓，但最终只是把他的头发拨弄整齐，倒了一杯清水喂他喝上。

到这个时候利威尔才发现，爱原来就是一种对对方情非得已的哀怜。时常惦念他是否累了饿了，担心他路上不安全遭遇意外，怕他好好的突然病倒——他现在确实病了，这让他庆幸自己能够陪伴，看着他痛却无与伦比地哀伤；轻轻抚摸他，生怕再用力一点他就死了，又不是妈妈怀里需要照顾的小娃娃，爱成了对对方一往无前的保护和冲动，尽管在对方看来这种保护毫无必要，甚至连自己都这样觉得，可他若是放心得了哪里会绕来绕去做这么多。

太阳低下去了，窗外传来午后鸟儿愉悦的叫声，咕咕啾啾的，街坊飘来茶香，天空呈薄暮前的清蓝。利威尔把艾伦扶好，拿起一件衣裳披到他肩头，双手托着喝完水的男孩轻轻放回到床上。起身，男人决定，还是走吧。

就在他身体刚刚离开床沿的时候，毫无征兆和意识般的，艾伦却伸手拽住了他。利威尔惊讶了一瞬，说不出话，随即又退回来，坐回到艾伦身旁靠近他，像窝到一对取暖的布谷鸟。

暖风透过门帘和窗一溜溜无孔不入地窜进屋内，艾伦闭着眼侧躺着，静静的，手却踏实地握着利威尔。男人低头看着他，他习惯了艾伦与他说话调情时的似有似无，若真若假。然而此时，他终于可以把手翻过来，用掌心贴着对方的，和他握紧。两人无声，房间似乎在一股热浪的颤隐中微微摇动。

火车来了，是慢的货车，轰隆隆，哐锵锵地驶过房子门口，阳光在铁红色车身摇摆前行中短暂飘散又分离，屋里的光线一节一节，像被拉开了电影胶片，又像长号旅推在金属管上。

“我以前很脏了。”男孩这样说过。

“那不一样。”男人答。

好的感情有韧性，拉得开，但扯不断。含污蒙尘的身体和生活只是青年的社会性现实，绝非他的心灵写实和精神注托，利威尔看出来，给他其他地方得不到的温暖尊重和包容。

火车荡开的尘土在空气中吹了一会儿，铁轨随着车身向前驶去恢复空旷，一粒粒灰烟又慢慢落下了。太阳如今归家得早，晚气升腾，终于不再那么灼烫了。

秋天就要来了。

希斯特利亚刚到城里，停在一栋正在施工的楼盘下随手扎头发。她的两担荷花放在一旁，一个带墨镜的美国人走过去，又退回来，看着她花篮里的花想要买。她为他绑了一束新鲜好看的，用手比划着5000盾。美国人向她道了谢，握着荷花朝商业区主干道走去。

酒店施工附近响彻着钢筋碰撞和齿轮摩擦的声音，吊车在围墙楼顶运送砖泥。果然，最近城市的所有趋势朝工业化进展更加鲜明。希斯特利亚不想在这里多停，于是也挑起竹篮担子随美国人步行的方向往街心去了。

基斯如果没有更改回国日程，那么他此刻就该坐在从胡志明港口出发的渡轮上，过中国南海，东穿印度洋和北大西洋，于巴拿马运河最终到洛杉矶口岸。漫长海路上他能做的除了喝酒，可能就剩喟叹这令他徒劳的东方旅程，顺便永世和远东明珠西贡城挥手再见。

他走到可口可乐广告牌附近那个曾经是军人酒吧的地方，如今已经是咖啡馆。他取下墨镜，看到临街的窗口那张桌旁坐着昨晚碰见的姑娘。他在墙角的阴影处站了一会儿，新买的荷花与其说是礼物，倒不如说是缓解他自己两手空空的局促。女儿已经等在里面了，他用手摸了摸烟盒，又作罢，走进那家咖啡馆。

女儿看到他之后同样慌忙地站了起来，“请坐吧。”他说。

短发姑娘穿着白色连衣裙，收腰短袖，法式梨涡风情。不知是天气渐凉还是室内空调太冷，或许还有别的什么原因，她在落座后始终不怎么看父亲，双手抱紧没有布料遮拦的手臂。

有太多的话一时不知道从何开始讲，基斯只道，“我知道今天请你过来面对我，非常不容易，谢谢你能来。”

姑娘轻微点点头，基斯认真观察着她的表情，可姑娘周身的氛围淡淡的，没有表情。

“要吃点什么吗？”

“不用了。”

老兵不是个对付尴尬的好手，他理解姑娘的反应。在路上准备过的台词像裹了枫糖的玻璃碎进嗓子里，糖融了，就剩渣子。桌子旁边就有一道窗，他转头看看窗外马路，就在这马路对面，刚刚卖给他花的少女摇着斗笠在喊，“新鲜洁白的荷花……”声音仍飘荡在城中熙攘的大街上。

他猛然想起，把放在腿上的那束花拿出来说，“对不起我差点忘了，这个是送给你的。”他把花隔着桌面递给女儿，姑娘接下了，清新洁白的花骨朵碰在她俏丽的鼻尖，姑娘低头闻一闻，花朵干净饱满，叶茎翠色欲滴，耸立在手里像纤巧的东方美人，她很喜欢，放在桌面上微微笑了。姑娘把手缓缓放回到桌面，目光终于认真注视到老人浑浊的双眼。

老兵也愉悦了一点，放松下来说，“我真的不知道这次来是好还是不好……可能是快乐，也可能没有预想的好，不过确实是很奇特的经历。”姑娘听着敛下眼睫，在基斯继续的讲述里再次抬开望向他，像鼓励他说下去。

“这个地方原来不是咖啡馆的。我曾经是个美国海军，和很多军人会来到这儿……我就是在这里遇见了你的母亲……”

几十年的爱与背叛，随着时间的流逝早已模糊不清。他为她讲述二十多年前的异国情缘。透过咖啡馆装点着黄紫色野花的淡绿窗棂，屋内两个人相向而谈。对基斯来说，这片土地对他终究是包容和宽恕的。荷花赋予了纯净的生命力，归途前一天，他的忏悔最终获得了女儿谅解。

采莲女在咖啡馆外又叫卖了一阵儿，窗边的父女桌上还放着她的花。感觉到这里生意不多，希斯特利亚戴上斗笠挑起花篮又去下一个地方了。

夜晚，在荷塘。希斯特利亚已经躺好睡下，昏黄的夜灯照到敞口花瓶中的两支荷花，其中一支花骨朵沉沉垂下，她注意到另一支花苞下的叶片枯黄了，就在她准备闭上眼的那一刹那，黄叶脱落下来。她有一种冥冥中的触动，起床穿上鞋，伴着寝室内妇人们悠长的呼闻休憩声，一个人悄悄出去了。

荷塘中心的寺庙里，烛光的火焰和着月下清波摇曳，她听到淙淙流水，还有隐约的哭声，除此之外乌鸦一般沉郁的庙宇静极了。

纯白荷花挂在梁子上的每一盏风灯旁。管事先生看到她问，“谁让你过来的？”话音刚落，虚弱的咳嗽音就从室内传出，乌利老师说，“叫她进来吧。”

希斯特利亚走到老人床，他的身体已经像一块破败的碎布，脸上皮肤像变质岩上的岗斑褶皱，两团深陷的眼睛变成河渊一般的黑影。少女约束住自己声音里的隐颤，靠近他轻轻说，“您为什么不告诉我呢？我要是自己不来，您是不是就这样放弃了……难道，您连自己都不再相信了吗？”

病榻上的老人阖上眼前那一团阴影，五官的每一块都变得软趴趴的，包括脸上的肉瘤也耗尽了旺盛气力一般，懒得再折腾他这个可怜的家伙了。

“我能苟活这一阵子，已经很庆幸了……是时候，死神要来接我了。”挤堆的眉头显示他肉身的痛苦，老人撑着最后一点力气说，

“知道我为什么第一次叫你来唱歌吗？你在荷塘里唱的那首歌，我小时候听到过，水上流动市场女人们在唱。我已经快要忘记年轻的时光了……”

他停下来目光追随眼前那盏风灯，像找寻凌空中一个焦点，不然他就看不见活物了，“在听到你唱歌的时候，我才想起自己是纯洁的，完整的，像写诗时那样……”

后来他就被麻风病摧毁，身体和面容被人间抛弃，永久地躲藏在黑暗里，荷花成了他唯一连通现世的纽带。而如今，新鲜洁白的荷花也已经快被商业时代的潮流所淘汰。

暗井一样的双眼被搅浑了，希斯特利亚几乎已经能猜到他临终的诉求，她探到床头想听得清楚，老人对着她耳朵悄声说，“我希望你，再为我唱一次吧……”

寺庙里浮动的莲香和燃烧的烛火飘晃在一起，照亮少女流泪的面庞。她低头看看乌利老师，再抬眼看着风灯旁摇动的莲花，且哭且唱，

“是否有人知晓，水里的稻田有多少；  
河流走过了几道弯，  
云层又叠了几层；  
森林里的落叶谁又扫的清，  
祈求风儿，别再摇动那树叶。

蚕儿要吃掉多少蚕叶，  
才能吐丝织成旧时罗衣；  
天空要下多少雨水，  
泪水才能充斥大海；  
月亮要过多少年，韶光才会逝去。

在这午夜，  
月亮出来守候在你身旁。  
那个芳心纵火犯，  
我会永远哼唱这首愉快的歌谣……”

声音回荡在阒静幽深的荷塘，她看着乌利老师抿住的嘴角轻微和缓，闭上双眼，没有指头的手安然垂在床缘，像有一道灵魂，随歌声飞去了。

这是个经历过百年历史屈辱而不多言的民族，乌利老师的后殖民知识分子时代终结。年轻少女正在经历传统中变幻的岁月，泪水很快被河风吹干。此时中央决议十条发布，这一刻革新开启，古老亡散，像末农业时代最后的叹惋。

TBC.


	8. 远东巴黎

还记得傍晚在木板旁抬头望天的那一声暴雷吗？法尔科自丢箱子那一晚起，男孩手上的剧本似乎就写满了跨不走的雨季和赶不出的黑夜这一场独幕剧。眼下他自己坐在一个已经歇业的旧酒馆门前，布满裂缝的粗木门槛刚好承载他瘦小的屁股，他蜷着双腿背靠着门，窝在酒馆暗寂的角落里躲雨，像一条找不到洞穴无家可归的小蚱蜢。旁边楼道里没有涂层的墙壁斑驳，潮得撬皮，掉出絮絮粉末，从楼顶垂直到地面两尺高的粗水管里哗哗排着水。法尔科拿店前的点餐纸折了个纸船，小船顺着土地里积洼的雨水流去，刚好把他的视线又带到了小拾荒前。小拾荒跟了他一路，见他歇下后，就栖息到旁边楼道里，不近不远的，瞧着他，不敢上前。法尔科歪头抵着门框，眼光飘到她附近，小姑娘不知道从哪拿出一个Bánh Mì，也许是路边卖三文治的老板娘施舍的，这种叫越南面包的东西，是越南、柬甫寨、老挝这些原法国殖民地时在法包中夹入馅料，取消奶酪，改成亚洲式样的菜肴，谁也不知道在工业文明发达的今天成了小资们在社交平台上炫耀情怀的世界最佳街头食品之一。小女孩的嘴巴咿咿呀呀动着啃着，雨帽下晶亮的两眼盈盈盯着他。

法尔科把头转过去，但干瘪的胃部酸缩叫嚣着，他轻轻拧了一下眉头，口水咽下，再次抬起眼皮时，小女孩已经站起来，提着大塑料袋哐哐当当地朝他走来了。法尔科不做声却也没有动，看着小拾荒把她拾的荒放在门帘边，腾出一只手把另一只手里的面包掰块，拿了一半给他，这可能是她身上唯一值钱的资产。法尔科接过来，小女孩儿这才松了一口气，坐到了法尔科也坐着的门槛上。两人看着屋顶的雨，身后是巨大的酒馆木门，像两只树干上的小知了虫，一边进食一边在幽深的城市森林里落木求存。

雨还在下，他们先是各自吃完了东西，靠在各自方向的门框上漫无目的地瞎瞧，不说话，周围连一个冒雨出来的人都没有，巷子安静极了。渐渐的，被安慰过的肚子越感温暖安全，困意侵袭，两只小知了各自打起了盹。再然后，原本就靠得很近的两个人留着小哈喇子抵到对方，逐渐靠着脑袋依偎着睡着了。小拾荒的头安分地搭在法尔科肩膀上，小男孩均匀的喘息也带动小女孩的。在初秋将至的雨夜，身体的一小部分至少不再寒冷了。

法尔科是在一群嘈杂的童声中被吵醒的。领头的那个孩子不知道从哪弄到个瘪了气的足球，站在落雨的街道中心向他招手，“喂，法尔科！要来玩吗？”街头小童贩们的小箱子整齐地码在路牙子上，法尔科跳起来赶赴邀约。

于是，旋律唱起来了。一群头戴塑料布的流浪男孩儿在街道中心赤脚围着一个足球转。光细的脚丫子一双双戳在雨泥地里，他们追逐，奔跑，白天这里的街道不属于他们，只有这接近凌晨的暴雨时分，至暗的城市中央变成他们的游乐场。每当有出租车或者摩托车驶过，他们就短暂地挪到一边稍作停留，音乐仿佛也暂时停下。然而车一旦离开，他们开始又继续欢乐的比赛。

于雨中撒欢，法尔科此时忘了自己为何身在这个地方，这寻找中一天天的盲目混沌，让他甚至少了时间概念，一脚一脚踢走湿透头脸的梦。而每一个在这里奔跑的小男孩，身后或许都有一串不为人道的脚印。在一阵鸣笛中足球被踢飞了。孩子们像受惊的小鸟四散到一旁，法尔科跑着去捡被踹到垃圾桶里的玩具。

在那个阴暗醺臭的角落里，他停住了。一个喝醉了的流浪汉倒在臭水里，怀里抱着一只小木匣。

法尔科的惊喜已经难于破喉抒发，到这一刻，像是跋历过千山万水，原以为愿望实现时会激昂惊喜，可到头来却只是风流云散。他成长了。男孩沉着地把流浪汉怀里的箱子挪出来，打开一看，挂在盖子里的打火机，指甲刀，电子表都在，盒底还放着一些安然无恙的口香糖。

“法尔科！怎么这么久！”他听到同伴喊叫。转过身，把小足球踢回给他们。然后他把箱子合上，提着它，向巷子口的方向外走去。

踢踢踏踏的脚步声从身后传来，法尔科停下，小拾荒追上了，又站在原地怯懦地望着他。

他小小的一条命，在师父眼中都值不过六美金。可在小拾荒眼里，却成了她小小的世界里小小的全部，全部的同病相怜与全部的陪伴。

法尔科叹了一口气，像对自己摇头似的，轻扯了一下嘴角看向小拾荒。小女孩得到了首肯一样立刻跑到他身边，他们牵住手，往前走去了。

十一月，北纬10度东经106的越南东南部云收雨过，预示着凉季开启，雨季结束。

小男孩找回了他的箱子，他生存着的希望。在这段故事中，他幼小的肩膀似乎也成了一个更为弱小的依靠。他们走出了暗夜笼罩的巷子，走出了那一季的雨。

金色秋阳的午后，希斯特利亚坐在莲塘小学长廊上，管事先生在这里租住的一间屋子里办公。办公室像一个古早的档案馆，存放了历代采莲女的务工时程和身份材料，还有类似荷塘财务清单和采购资料表之类的东西。乌利老师走后，荷塘的所有业务自然而然地接由对此早已轻车熟路的管事先生打理，前一位客人走后，有人来到希斯特利亚身边提示她，“你可以进去了。”

“请坐吧。”管事先生在黑堂木的办公桌后两手交叠，见希斯特利亚在他对面坐正后推给她一叠资料，少女接过来轻轻打开。

管事先生的语气像中学校长对待他中意的学生：“乌利老师29岁以前在这里教国文，这是他所有的手稿和以前的教学资料，其中不乏已经出版过的诗集初稿，他托我把这些都交给你。”

少女手指触摸在厚厚资料夹中泛黄卷边的纸张上，隽永的钢笔字迹在稿纸上晕开，有誊写整齐的教案和临时记下的诗行，这些保存了三十几年的原始资料好像在静默地宣告一个年轻生命的曾经存在。

“乌利老师以前很帅的，可后来你知道，被麻风病给全毁了，学生家长们像躲避蝗虫一样驱赶他，老师的自尊心——或许还有点文人的傲气，很受创。”念起近几十年来希斯特利亚是唯一一个和自己一样全然接受乌利老师的人，管事先生殷切地看着少女说，“你以后有任何事情，需要帮忙的话尽管开口。”

少女看到资料夹其中一页教师入职申请上的黑白一寸照，年轻的老师乌发浓密，五官立体，眼神炯炯有光。希斯特利亚心绪复杂，像一包泡碱在灵魂间融开了一样。她没想到自己一开始被人介绍来荷塘打工，却冥冥中卷入这样一个悲伤而令她无限感怀的故事，不知是不是幸运了。自己可能是这养活了几百口人的荷塘里，除管事先生外唯一见过乌利老师真容的人，也是被乌利老师最后惦念和嘱托过的。这些没有人在意的影像和字迹，也许正在封印于她手中的资料夹里，时代也无法挽留。

希斯特利亚不语，把纸页合上抱在胸前起身向管事先生道别，“谢谢您了。我不会让他的诗集流落到聋子耳朵里的，我会分享给懂它们的人。”

少女走出门廊，夏末秋初的莲香清幽一如既往，小学门庭上每一棵柱子上都装饰着乌利老师的洁白荷花，朗朗书声传入她的耳中，像最富年轻感的希望，让人恍然一切愿望都可以在阳光里摊开。一个突如其来却好像牵住她很久的概念像海面浮标一样漂入脑海，希斯特利亚转过头来对管事先生说：“确实有件事需要您帮忙。”

在旱季的尾巴里和秋照的起始句中，三轮车夫踩着脚踏板驶过中学外的林荫大道。他停到目的地，棒球帽下的脸庞平静温和，看不出明显的欢欣，但是离得近一些的话是可以觉察出他的眼睛里在期许，似乎还带着一点恋爱中的拘谨含蓄。他把三轮车座上的油篷慢慢打开，像扶着一件易碎的玻璃油画，从里面走出一个身穿白色奥黛的瘦高男孩。男孩眼睛上蒙着红色缎带，所以看不见外面是什么样。利威尔牵着他的手把他从车座上扶下来，艾伦有些胆怯地微笑着回头靠近他，男人一手牵着他，一手搭在他肩膀上，脸靠着他的后脑，几乎把他圈在怀里，刺绣挽结领的半领民族服饰遮住了男孩痧痕将愈的皮肤，现在只有利威尔才能看到他白色长袍下身体的样子，一切表皮细胞似乎都在焕然新生。温暖的呼吸没有在青年脸旁停留太久，男人取下他眼上的缎带，艾伦晃动着避了避光线，随后蓦然睁开眼，瞳孔中像撒入千霜风雪，须臾间，火红的凤尾花漫天飞舞蹿入他的视线。

太美了。两个人心里都这样想，描述的却是不同事物。

两排高大的凤尾树林立在街道两旁，茂密弯曲的枝干伸展到马路对方，天空被红叶枝杈切割成艳丽琐碎的脉状，形成庞大的拱形长廊。红色叶雨盛放在长廊下，片片树叶和花瓣淋淋洒洒飘落着，在初秋高远的蓝幕里回璇，落在地面上刚积起一层，上面的那一些又被飒飒秋风吹起推动，像舞台上精心跳跃的红舞，装扮城中的好季节。

青年惊异地望着，他从车上走下的那一瞬间就难于掩盖青葱气息的脱俗美丽，像把春秋带来人间。澄净的双眼睁大到睫毛根根明晰，利威尔早已猜到他看到此景时的反应，于是牵着他送他向前，艾伦一边伸手接飘零的红叶一边畅然跑向凤尾花大道的中心。这个时候学校放假了，路上没有人，艾伦很想撒泼，回头看到站在三轮车旁的利威尔，火红的花叶落在车篷顶上，男人在他身后默默凝望着，看他回到少年时代开心的样子，眼里好像除了白衣青年再没别的可看的事物。停在树枝上的红颈绿鸠惊鸣了一声，拍动着翅膀飞走。

凤尾花落在艾伦的黑发间，又顺势划过纯白衣襟。他突然有一种感动到落泪的悸动——多数人只看到他的性，只有利威尔看到他的人。他归家路上念叨的对上学期间的怀念，一季就载他重逢。

男人拾起一片凤尾花夹进他随身裹藏的诗集中，合好之后送给艾伦，花脉像手心的纹路，在一片片红叶纷飞中，过往悲苦也似乎开朗起来。他说，“你以后再也不需要浓妆艳抹了。”

你以后可以堂堂正正做人了。

的确，青年此时未施粉黛的面容清秀明丽，在花雨中翩行，一双天蓝中带碧的眼眸映出站在他身前的人。他笑起来，精致的五官俏丽又纯真。传统奥黛的下摆在行走时吹扬飘摆，他仰头是天空，花瓣，秋光，脚下是散落的红叶，身后有利威尔。那本署名“荷塘诗人”的诗集被男人翻启过千万遍，此时夹上回忆里中学时的书签，成了定情信物一般送到艾伦手里。

艾伦并不完美，他这滴落到贫民窟的雨滴，想尽了办法要进到金沟渠，那里无处接纳他。命运似落叶般无常，转身却邂逅了大海。

时日如飞，如果不是盛夏里的那一次艾伦从旅馆里落荒而逃跑向利威尔，男人可能永远在周而复始的载客里麻木地生活，而艾伦可能仍然在他明知不属于自己却急切想要跻身的灯红酒绿里上赶着陋态百出。他无数次与客人把酒言欢，但没有一刻真正享受过恋爱；在后来简单的每天里，他被三轮车夫慢慢改变了。再灰暗的出身，也有值得记忆的绚烂片刻，他们救出了对方。云已散，有过去翻篇，有未来可期。

千星红叶，凤尾飘零。在这最后他才领悟过来，这就是他的爱情啊。

希斯特利亚抱着乌利老师的骨灰盒，管事先生为她在湄公河上借来竹筏。得益于印度季候风的充足降雨和大量河流，这里生活的人们一直和水联系在一起。西贡城港口发达水网交织，遍布整个城市的湖泊是人们相遇的地方。竹筏漂流在青年流动市场上，维持生计的女人们头戴斗笠，浣舟小竹上，唱着希斯特利亚也会唱的那首古老歌谣。

竹筏行至支流，歌声就已从河面上传来，摇曳的船房鳞次栉比漂流在河岸街市旁，这里是大型浮动村庄的水上生活，人们以捕鱼和向游客售卖山竹、牛奶果和释迦凤梨等热带水果为生。希斯特利亚的竹筏上放满十二篮新鲜洁白的荷花，在平静河流上辟出一条和缓的通路。水面开阔，远处潋潋河光，近处水藻缠在礁石上，水流缓缓淌过，流尽了百年历史。

老人谢世，希斯特利亚顺着水流的波动向河面撒落灿灿白莲，花瓣囿于粼粼的水上，汇成一条洁白的河流，乌利老师的骨灰也随河自由飘远，在河口附近湄公河分三条汊流入海，泥沙俱沉，不染半分。

唱歌的女人们在喧闹的水上流动集市上看出是送慰亡灵，她们在希斯特利亚的小船经过时一个个脱下斗笠，希斯特利亚和她们素不相识，女人们个个面容淳朴歌声不停，像在诉说悠长温柔的湄公河，木浆一波波划过生命的轻与重。

白莲花次第开放，在湖面和乌利老师的愿望里，在采莲女的篮筐里，在城市街角中。希斯特利亚随竹筏行远时也仿若释怀，感觉这是一个艰难的死而复生的过程。乌利老师用他的莲花再次拥抱了遗忘他的世界，那些美好的、与年少有关的记忆永远渗透着清香，不再像没存在过。

老人未说出口的遗愿，她帮他圆了。

\-------------------

越南，印象里永远是湿热的夏天。有着平板面孔的东方女人穿着清一色窄袖收腰的藕色长裙，在古老的礼拜场上诵经舞蹈；摩托车和传统人力车大行其道，随处可见咖啡馆、戏院和电影院，还有战后历史博物馆，让人联想到1930年的法国公园和城市广场。城区像改革开放之前的所有发展中国家一样脏乱拥挤，满眼都是各色为生活打拼的穷人……可是在东南亚的暧昧粘稠里有一种特殊的吸引力，好像扎根泥土的花朵，清新，洁白且弱小，那股隐秘沁心的香气让你感觉像小时候的雪花膏一样熟悉，妄求探寻。那用竹子排成排的倾斜屋顶，翻炒的芥蓝下炉火里烧红的木炭，在冰凉青石板上蹦跶的雨蛙……

西贡这座城市不会老，河风吻遍莲花叶，种子落地就疯长，热带绿植生生不息，汇聚成一片生命的海洋。南北分裂，贫困殖民，轰炸和军事基地带来的屈辱无法掩盖它的色彩鲜丽，人情静流。人们生活在同一座城市，日子看似毫无交集，却将彼此的情感牵系在时代故事里。一切都像命中注定的巧合：寻找女儿的老兵在寻找箱子的男孩那里看到越战打火机，采莲女送三轮车夫的荷花幽香叫醒了空调房里的舞伶，卖给老兵的花朵传到女儿手上，雨天划破电影幕布的小男孩想不到解救自己的三轮车夫深爱着美国人饭桌上那位帮助过自己的大哥哥。谁也不曾知道自己把温柔传递过谁。优美的影像和色彩里是普通人的善意与希望。

入秋后气温舒凉，雨水滴在芭蕉树连绵的阔叶上。火车道旁，三轮车永久停在了那栋赭红色房子边上。青年在白瓷脸盆中撩起清水洗脸，擦拭耳后和脖颈秀发。雨风吹起了帘帐，白纱在低饱和的灰蓝色里鼓动，蚊香在室内青烟袅袅。透明的丝巾罩在木质鸟笼上，笼中鸟儿蹦跳在横梁上鸣叫，遮不住秋雨声滴答的碎花窗帘后面，屋里的美人伏在爱人身上。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 东南亚利艾是我首次尝试，同时融入了底层群像。故事里的人内心丰富，然而表面却很安宁，尽管生活境遇不佳，种种无奈，却于隐忍中让人看到愿望和美好。如此内敛，如此平和，让我觉得这些人仿佛生活在精神中的天堂。你可以理解为每一段人物故事是一季，即：诗人和采莲女，美国大兵和女儿，法尔科和小拾荒，三轮车夫和舞伶；也可以理解成旱季、雨季、恋爱和希望各成一季。
> 
> 我一直想把我所热爱的这一对带往世界上任何一个国家时代，我认为发不发达的地域，是否贫困的人民，都不应该成为题材的限制，我们也没有理由和偏见去一概而论地评价在任何土地上无言生活的人。而在围绕他们发生的故事里，除去他俩之外仍有许多值得讲述的事情，希望他们之间除了爱情以外，还有通透的人情和无比丰沛的人生，这才是我希望的理想关系，也不负他俩存在过的地方。
> 
> 感谢你的陪伴。
> 
> March 2021  
> SummerTeaTree


End file.
